Destined Tamer
by Drager
Summary: After beating Etemon. Tai finds himself in the world of the tamers. How can he get home?
1. Chapter 1

Destined Tamer

This story is cowriten by Drager and Demino. We do not own digimon.

Chapter 1

It was over, Etemon had been beaten, his dark network pulling in on itself as all of its dark powers erupted outwards, the force o fit strong enough to tear the barrier betweens worlds and open up a swirling vortex of dark powers dragging in the victors of the battle as well as the loser.

Barely off the kick of defeating Etemon at last, Tai screamed as he felt himself getting pulled towards the black hole that had formed after they had destroyed Etemon, the only thing stopping him from getting swallowed by it were Metal-Greymon's trident arm.

But even his newly evolved digimon partner had trouble in the increasing pull from the gate, already he could hear the sand shifting as they were slowly, but surely pulled forward.

Looking at the other digi destined through Metal-Greymon's legs, he could see the fear in their eyes despite the distance between them and felt his own growing. "Metal-Greymon, don't let go, if we get sucked in, we'll be swallowed up just like Etemon!"

But even as he yelled out, he felt Metal-Greymon lose his hold, the pull of the black home dragging through the air without mercy.

The last thing he saw besides the shocked Metal-Greymon being his friends, and the horrified expressions on their faces.

Reaching out a hand he tried to reach them, even if it was a hopeless attempt as he felt his back impact the outline of the black hole, then, in what felt like a hour, but was more like a second, he and Metal-Greymon were pulled into the black hole, darkness swirling around them as they fell through the swirling vortex.

Grabbing a hold of Koromon when he passed by him, Tai shut his eyes and prayed for the trip to end real soon. They had been falling for only a short while, but it beat all the roller coaster rides he had ever been on, it was as bad as when he and the other kids was pulled into the digital world.

Above him, he could faintly hear Etemon screaming as well, the digimon becoming clear for a short moment, his body glowing as if it was on fire, broken off parts of the dark network floating around them as Etemon faded away above.

The last things seen of him were the fire and light dying down, his body gleaming almost as if it had become metallic from the fire itself.

Then the rough ride stopped, not a gentle kind of stop, but a real fast one. One moment he was falling, the other he was completely still. Koromon fell from his hands as the sudden stop to the violent trip caused him to fall to his knees and down onto the rough pavement covering the ground, the screaming of people around him making him look up in time to see the Dark Network tear down through the side of a tall office building, fire and glass flying out in all direction as it ploughed into the lower levels.

"No, it can't be." Mumbling out the words with horror, Tai watched as the cables and metal parts buckled outwards, a familiar shape ripping his way out of his confinement. "Not him, not now,!"

Flexing his new metallic muscles as he freed himself, Etemon grinned as he spotted the messy haired boy sitting all alone in a crowd of panicking humans." Oh yeah, the king still lives." Snapping out one finger as he slid into a pose,

Etemon laughed as he watched Tai fall backwards onto his butt. "Ready for round two brat? Let's see if you can handle me now!" Pulling out on his sunglasses, Etemon slid down them down over his nose as he grinned. "Though I doubt it, your little pet won't stand up me now."

Developing a glare, Tai pushed himself up, Koromon held in his arms. "We'll see about that Etemon, we beat once, we can do it again."

Laughing as he clapped his left hand on his left knee, Etemon took a moment to glance down at the messy haired boy over his glasses. "Kid, you beat me before, but this time, I'm the new and improved version, Metal-Etemon, and trust me kid, against a mega digimon like me, you don't stand a chance." Grinning darkly, Metal-Etemon jumped out of the ruined office building, landing on the roof of an abandoned cab. "This time kiddies, you're the ones who will die!"

Tai push himself to his feet. He stepped back with his partner resting in his arms. He watched as the metal monkey turned to face him.

He jumped from the wreak cab. As he came closer to Tai, he was blasted back. "That was the best you can do," he mocked as he pushed up from the pavement, "My song has more punch."

Looking back over his shoulder, Tai blinked at the sight of a nine tailed fox like digimon landed on the ground gracefully. "No way, it's another digimon?" His comment causing the fox like digimon to turn her attention towards him, her eyes not even showing any surprise as she took in the sight of Koromon held in his arms.

"You, you also have a digimon." Turning her head towards the shadows as if Listing to someone, she turned back around as a human girl stepped out.

"And mind telling me why you're facing a mega level digimon with just an in-training?" The girl's question spoken as she just stood silently, staring at Metal-Etemon tapping a finger on his right biceps, her attention never reaching Tai at all. "Kyubimon, go, we can take him, with his data, you'll be stronger then Growlmon!"

As she spoke, the girl had pulled out the strangest looking digivice Tai had ever seen, a handful of cards in her left hand. "Card Slash, power up!"

Watching as the fox like digimon rushed at him, Metal-Etemon grinned as he simply slid into a fight stance, his hands curled up lightly. "So, you want to fight the king too? Well, give me your best shot."

Running forward, Kyubimon took a leap upwards, her ghostly fire spreading out over her body as she curled up into a spin. "Dragon Wheel!" A ghostly dragon made of fire shooting out from her, the object flying across the short distance rapidly, enveloping Metal-Etemon in a second.

Landing, Kyubimon kept her eyes on the still burning monkey, her eyes narrowing as a sudden laugh flowed out from him. "Fool, I am covered in the strongest metal, cromedigizoid, your attack is useless!" Moving back as she prepared another attack, Kyubimon didn't have much of a chance to avoid as Metal-Etemon attacked.

The metallic monkey rushing forward surprisingly fast, one fist curled up tightly. "Take this, Metal Punch!" The fist ramming right into Kyubimon's stomach as she tried to jump back, the force of the blow sending her flying upwards with aloud yelp of pain. "And here's the desert, Banana Slip!"

Landing on the banana peel, Kyubimon screamed as she went tumbling backwards, her tails flaring out as she hit another left behind car behind her. "Rika..."

Towering up over her, Metal-Etemon laughed as he sent a vicious kick into her stomach. "Told ya you were too weak for me, no one can defeat the king, no one." Slowly turning around, he focused on Tai and Koromon again. "And now for you, ya messy haired brat, the final song of this concert, Metal..."

A fog rolled over his body. "Hey what is this?!" He yelled as the fog engulfed the metal monkey.

Tai watched as the fog faded away.

"What happen it him?" Koromon ask.

"I don't know," Tai said, "Let's ask the red head with the fox." He ran up to the two.

"Don't you think you going a little over board with being a fan?" Rika said.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"I mean dressing like one from the show," Rika said.

"Tai, I think she's crazy," Koromon said.

"Can you tell me what you're talking about?" Tai asked.

Giving the messy haired boy a very annoyed look, Rika shook her head as she turned her attention away from him. "Kyubimon, can you feel the others?" Her eyes narrowing as she felt Tai poke her shoulder. "Look, I don't have time for fan boys, not even if they have a digimon, besides, it's just a Koromon."

Walking off, she turned her gaze upwards at the still smoke pouring out from the top of the distant Hypnos office building. "Just go home and watch that digimon show, we have more pressing concerns."

Jumping up onto Kyubimon's back, she stopped for a bit and glanced back at him. "You should get out of here, I doubt Hypnos will like having you and your partner around when this much damage caused by a digimon fighting against you."

"So what do we do?" Koromon ask.

"I say we hide and see what this Hypnos is," Tai said.

From the shadow of some bushes, Tai watched as a group of black vans parked, a group of men climbing out of each van, all of them starting to search the rubble while a few began to detain anyone still remaining for questioning. "How could one this strong get through?" a blond man asked as he stepped fourth.

"Unknown sir," a random man said, "We did not know about it until the system started to push it back."

"I want to know how it was able to get here," the blond haired man said.

He starts to walk away. "Keep an eye out for any of the so called tamers."

Moving further backwards as the men began to spread out to look for clues, Tai grimaced as she took great care not to attract attention as he mixed himself into the gathering crowd of returning bystanders and newcomers. "Koromon, please stay still under there, okay?" His comment aimed at Koromon as he stuffed the digimon in under his shirt.

Whispering out the words, Tai slid back through the crowd slowly, making sure to keep an eye out for anyone who might suddenly recognize him as the kid who arrived along with Metal-Etemon.

"You know, this is, my home, we could go back to my place."

Staring off as he mumbled out the words, Tai made it out of the large group and began to wander off, his eyes moving from side to side as he scanned to see if anyone had followed him.

"I wonder if Kari is there, or even mom, we've been gone for such a long time."

Turning around a corner, Tai grinned as he spotted the entrance to the subway. As he walked down the stairs to the railroad below, he looked back over his shoulder with a concerned look. "Wonder what he meant with tamer though, I though kids with digimon partners were called digi destined."

In the subway Tai slip into the shadows and placed Koromon in the corner. "What are we doing here, Tai?" the pink ball asked.

"I can't travel with you in my arms," Tai said, "I'm going to use some money my mom gave me to get something. Hide here until return." It did not take long for Tai to return. "I can't believe someone ask me if I was going to a costume party," Tai said as he slipped Koromon into the newly bought duffle bag.

Stepping back out into the subway, Tai ignored the muffled comments about his appearance from a group of young kids as they walked past him, his full attention instead focused on a newspaper tossed into a garbage bin, it front page showing a very blurred picture of two digimons fighting in the middle of a dark street.

"Koromon?" Speaking as quietly as he could, Tai still felt Koromon move around as an answer. "These digimons, they must have been coming over ever since we first went into the digital world." Turning his hear around as the train moved into the station, Tai froze as he spotted something moving around on the top of the train car furthest away. "It can't be, Mojamon?"

Giving a loud scream, the small troll like digimon jumped down with a large roar, his club swinging around as he attacked a nearby group of kids who scattered in fear. "Great, Koromon, we have too."

Stopping his voice, Tai moved further back as several of the same dressed men that he had seen before ran out from the subway tunnel as well as down the stairs, several weapons getting waved around by the first people showing up. "Those guys again."

"Tai," Koromon said, "I'm not ready to fight."

"We need to get out of here," Tai said. He rushed into the train.

Tai took a seat as the train increased its speed. "This won't get me home but close enough."

As the train reached the nearest subway station to his home, Tai grunted as he pushed his way out through another group of kids and even some adults also trying to either leave or enter the train.

"Well, it just a few more blocks, then we'll be home."

Walking up the stairs, Tai grinned as he took in the sight of the apartment blocks rising up over him, a distant one catching his eyes. "Home, I wonder if mom or Kari can even recognize me after all this time."

I'm sure that will," Koromon said.

"Right," Tai said. He ran inside and rode the elevator up. On his floor, he walked down the hall to his apartment. A little after knocking on the door someone came to it.

"Yes, can I help you young man?" The question coming from a middle aged, unfamiliar woman who stared down at Tai with a rather tired expression on her face as the soft cries of a small baby could be heard coming from inside the apartment. "Well, I don't have all day."

"Sorry," Tai said, "wrong address."

Tai lower his head as he walk to the elevator. "What's wrong Tai?"

Koromon ask, "You were happy a moment ago."

"In my home there is a woman that I've never seen before," Tai said, "Where's my family?"

"If you were missing for a long time I'm sure they left a way for you to find them," Koromon said.

Stepping out of the apartment building, Tai looked up and down the street as he sighed. "You're right Agumon, but where do I go to look?" Speaking quietly, Tai froze as he heard a pair of claws clicking against the ground behind him.

Turning around slowly, Tai cast a quick glance down the street behind him, noting for the first time that it was rather clear of any people. "This is not good."

"How right you are, boy." The voice had a thick layer of arrogance to it as a smirking imp like digimon jumped down from the wall of the apartment building behind him. "You're another one of those tamer kids right? I can smell the presence of a digimon all over you."

"Do you see one here," Tai said, "Now get out of my way."

"I don't like the way you're talking," the digimon said, "Bada Boom." He formed a fireball hovering over his finger. He flings the fire ball at Tai. To his shock, Tai jump from the attack and rush at the small digimon. Tai clothes line the digimons.

The digimon got and said, "You got lucky," the digimon said as he ran off.

"Let's see if I can find my family," Tai said.

Down in his hiding place, Koromon blinked as he moved around to a better position. "I can't believe you took a digimon on your own, Tai."

Giving a rather embarrassed smile, Tai rubbed the back of his head as he walked off. "Guess all the stress finally got to me." Stopping, Tai stared down the road as he shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before, we'll ask the police where they are." Heading towards the nearest police box to ask, Tai grinned as he felt himself coming closer to finding his family.

(Chapter end)


	2. Chapter 2

Destined Tamer

This story is cowriten by Drager and Demino. We do not own digimon.

Chapter 2

* * *

Tai walk up to the police box. "I'm looking for my father's family," Tai told the police. "You don't know where you live?" the police ask.

"My mother and father aren't married anymore," Tai said.

"Sorry," the police said, "What his family name?" "Kamiya," Tai said.

"Kamiya," the police said as he typed on the computer. "Sorry I don't have any report with the name

Kamiya. You know the building they live in may have a new address."

"Alright," Tai said before he ran off.

Slowing down, Tai gained a rather large blush as his stomach let out a loud growl, the whole thing followed by a sharp pain from his stomach. "Aw, I'm hungry." Glancing up, Tai simply stared right ahead as another growl came from his stomach. "Gotta have something to eat."

Reaching down for his wallet, Tai stopped as he felt Koromon move around in his bag again. "I, I spent all my money on the bag." Lowering his head in defeat, Tai slowly walked off, his eyes moving over to spot a shadow gazing down at him. "You again!"

Smirking as he landed on a lamppost again, Impmon chuckled as he kept staring down at Tai. "You think you got lucky with that punch right?" Hissing out the words, Impmon ran one claw down through the metal parts of the lamppost. "But let's see how you deal with this! Bada Boom!"

Letting lose a fireball, Impmon laughed as Tai scrambled out of the way, his duffel bag catching a part of the fireball and broke as the stitches burnt away, allowing Koromon to tumble out. "An In-training, you have to be kidding me, all the others have a rookie level digimon."

"You must be one lousy tamer kid." Face lighting up with glee, Impmon held out his hand again, fire forming in the center of it as he swung down to hang from the lamp post. "Bada boom!"

"Terrier Tornado." Tai watched as a lime green spinning object knocked Impmon of his feet. "I don't have time to deal with you," Impmon said as he got back to his feet.

Tai watch the long ear digimon ran to a blue hair boy about Tai's age. "I'm sorry," the digimons partner said, "He's a bully but harmless. I'm Henry." he reached his hand out.

"Tai," he said grabbing the hand.

"You really must be in to role playing," the long ear digimons said.

"Terriermon," Henry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tai ask.

Shaking his head partly from disbelief, and partly from amusement, Henry stopped and fixed Tai with a curious stare. "You know, the digimon adventure season one anime series, you're dressed just Taichi Yagami, the leader of the show, you even have his goggles and the in training form of his partner digimon."

Mouth hanging open, Tai lifted up his digivice, annoyance welding up inside of him. "I am Tai, and I'm not from some anime show."

As he spat out the words, Tai clenched down hard around his digivice. "I am Taichi Yagami!"

Head moving to stare at the digivice Tai held, Henry didn't get much of a chance to reply as it sent out a loud wail, light glowing around it before his own sent out a wail too, light shooting out from both them to impact Koromon who were busy trying to escape Terrimon's questions and curious pokes.

"Koromon, evolves too!" "Glowing brightly as the two light beams hit him, Koromon floated upwards as the light formed into a sphere that covered his body completely. As it shattered, an orange colored warped mini version of a T-rex stood where Koromon had been before. "Agumon!"

"You are Tai," Henry said, "How did you end up in this world?"

"Are you saying that I'm not in my home world?" Tai asked.

"That's what I'm saying," Henry said.

"At least my family didn't move," Tai said, "I need to get some food."

"I'll buy," Henry said, "I wouldn't mind hearing about your adventures first hand."

"That sounds good," Tai said, "I wouldn't mind hearing about this world."

Walking next to Tai, Henry kept casting a look over at Tai. "So, are you the one Rika spoke of, the one who was fighting a Metal-Etemon?"

Lowering his head a bit, Tai bit his lower lib as he thought back on what had happened. "It wasn't on purpose, we had just beaten him back home, but then he was just plain old Etemon then, not a metallic version of him, I didn't even know you could go beyond the ultimate stage."

Henry, listing to the reply frowned as he stopped walking. "So, you never returned to earth, I mean, your earth, you never met up with Kari, brought the others back together or fought Myotismon?" Voice rising as he spoke, Henry stopped as he felt Terriermon poke him. "Ah, sorry about that."

Tai, having stopped as well, stared long and hard at the boy next to him, a rather calculating glare in his eyes as he felt Agumon standing next to him. "Myotismon, he's another evil digimon huh?"

Mouth twisting into a grin, Tai stepped closer as he could barely hold back a grin. "So, why don't you tell me more about this Myotismon, and what does Kari have to do with him? Is she a digi destined? Are the others in trouble with that digimon?"

Henry, moving back under the assault of questions, just knowing that no matter what had happened, he'd just caused a big problem for himself. "Um, you know, maybe we should head over to my friend, his parents own a bakery, and we can get a discount there."

I want to know about what you were talking about," Tai said.

"Its better I didn't tell you," Henry said.

"Come on," Tai said, "I should know all I can."

"No," Henry said, "I'm not changing the story."

"We know a little so we should know it all," Agumon said.

"I'm not telling you," Henry said, "I'm not changing the timeline."

"Yeah," Terriermon said, "Then you may not digivolve to the mega level."

"Mega Level?!" The twin outburst causing Henry to slap one hand onto his face as Terriermon let out a whoops sound. "You mean, we can become as powerful as Metal-Etemon?"

Agumon, grinning at the comment, puffed out his chest as he slapped one hand onto it. "As powerful? Of course I'll be stronger then him, no metal monkey can ever stand up to me."

Next to him, Henry, Tai and Terriermon had an embarrassed expression on their faces as Agumon allowed his ego to run wild.

"So, about this Myotismon guy?" Tai started up as he watched Henry shake his head and mumble something about digimons having too much self confidence.

"We're here," Henry said.

"Hey Henry," Takato said from the counter, "Is that the fan boy that Rika talked about?"

"Guess what he's no fan boy," Terriermon said, "He's the real deal."

"We saw him use this digivice to make his Agumon digivolve," Henry said, "He just beat Etemon so don't tell him anything else."

"I wouldn't mind something to eat," Tai said. "I'll see what I can do," Takato said.

"Could you tell me what is going on in this world?" Tai asked.

Takato gave a small humming sound as he dropped some bread into Tai's hand. "Well, we've been fighting against digimons too, especially this group of power digimons that's been entering our world."

"Yeah." Henry added in as he handed over some money to Takato. "We fought against one called Indramon earlier, but he left thanks to Hypnos."

Looking rather puzzled, Tai glanced from Takato over to Henry. "Hypnos? you mean those "men in black" look a likes?"

"They're a group that is trying to stop digimons by any mean,"

Takato said, "They try to delete our digimons."

"They also keep digimons from slipping into our world," Henry said.

"We need a place to stay," Tai said, "Then I'll need to find my way home."

"I have a place in the park where my partner lives," Takato said,"

Smiling at it, Tai grinned as he gave a small yam. "Nice, so, your partner, what kind of digimon is he?"

Takato grinning began to tell Tai everything about Guilmon, their adventures so far and the digimons they had fought against. "Rika's still a bit mad though, always trying to outdo me and Guilmon."

Behind them, Henry shook his head; he should have known that the two goggle wearing boys would become friends that fast.

"I'm not so worried about her; it's those digimons that's been coming over recently. They're getting stronger every single time."

"Then you're getting stronger," Tai said. They walk into the park to a stone building. "Here we are," Takato said.

"Takatomon," A large red dino yelled running from the building, "Did you bring bread?"

"Here boy," Takato said as he pulled out some bread from his bag. "Listen, these two." He points at Tai and Agumon." Will be staying with you?"

"Okay," Guilmon said.

Tai walk up and look into the building. "It's a lot better than the caves we been sleeping in but why do you keep Guilmon back home with you?"

Behind them, Takato blushed as he rubbed one hand through his hair nervously. "Yeah well, I didn't really have much choice in the matter, I couldn't hide him back home, and this was the only place where he wouldn't be found by Hypnos or anyone else."

Looking back over his shoulder, Tai felt like hitting himself for having sounded so arrogant and superior. "It's okay, it's fine, in fact, it'll be fun to sleep in a place that not likely to be attacked by an evil digimon." And how true that was, it may be a fun adventure and all, but sitting up and keeping watch had been a pain from time to time. "Come on Agumon, say hi to Guilmon."

"Hi," Agumon said, "We're going to be roommate."

"Hi," Guilmon said.

"Nice place you have here," Agumon said.

"I'll see what I can do to make you feel more comfortable," Henry said.

"Should we call the others?" Takato asked.

"We should call Rika," Henry said, "The others don't have partners."

"Who this Rika you talk about?" Agumon ask. Glancing over at him, Henry grinned a bit as he watched their expression.

"Actually, you two have already met her, remember the girl with the fox like digimon you talked about?"

"That's her?" Tai commented as he groaned at the memory, her attitude had reminded him of Matt on his worst days, and if she was like that normally, he wouldn't like to see her on a bad day. "Tell me she's usually in a better mood then her pissed off superior mode." Seeing the wide eyed stares cast over his back, Tai sighed as he knew what that meant. "She's behind me right?"

A growl answered him as he turned around to face the one behind him, the orange haired girl from earlier standing there with an angry look on her face, her eyes glaring right into his. "Look, about the whole pissed off mode, I was only kidding."

Rika, lifting up her hand simply chuckled as she cast one evil look across the short distance. "I wasn't in the mood for a fight, but you, have really made me angry, Renamon!" Yelling out the name of her digimon partner, Rika chuckled as she faded into view behind her. "Crush that Taichi Yagami's wannabe Agumon and load his data."

"If you want to fight, then fine by me, Agumon take that fox down," Tai said.

"Tai I want to see how high I can digivolve," Agumon said.

"Right," Tai said, "Digivolve." he pointed his digivice at Agumon. After a short time as Greymon, he became a Metal-Greymon.

"So you are the real Tai," Rika said, "I'm not in the mood to fight."

"He could be helpful," Renamon said. Looking over at Tai, Rika simply huffed as she turned away.

"Maybe, or maybe not, we do things our way Renamon, besides, he doesn't even have a D-arc."

Walking away the orange haired girl looked up at the night sky. "By the way, that Metal-Etemon, he wouldn't happen to be the one from the show, would he?"

Turning his head lightly to the side, Tai glanced down at Agumon, then back at Rika. "He is, somehow he became Metal-Etemon on the trip here." Stopping, Tai glanced down at the ground as he watched Rika turn to give him her full attention. "Oh yeah, thank you, for saving me and Agumon, if you hadn't shown up, Metal-Etemon would have killed us before vanishing."

"Whatever," Rika said, "We just came to fight the monkey."

"It's getting late," Takato said, "I need to get home."

"Me too," Henry said."

We'll talk later," Tai said as he walked into the building.

---

The molten lava bubbled all around him as he walked carefully through the volcano region, all ready he had come close to falling into one of the pools, just as his Dark Network nearly had on his arrival back in the digital world.

"This heat aren't good for the king, gotta find me a pineapple Sunday or something." Jumping up over a large ring of solid lava rocks, Metal-Etemon grunted as he found himself facing the inner magma chamber of the volcano. "Some place you got here baby."

From behind him, a towering bunny like humanoid digimon didn't respond to the comment, but instead pushed him forward as he chose to stay put. "Master Zhuqiaomon is coming."

Turning back around, Metal-Etemon nearly screamed as the lava lake before him began to bubble and churn, the wings of a massive bird like digimon rising up over the ring of rocks in the center of the white hot stuff. "No way baby you guys were done for, I heard it myself, you were beaten!"

Lowering his head, Zhuqiaomon glared down at the metallic digimon before him, the molten rock surrounding his small island falling back to rest. "You are the one, the intruder from that other world?" Lowering his wings, the massive four winged bird like digimon simply loomed up over the smaller digimon. "You carry the taint, the taint of a dark digimon."

Turning his head forward and moving it closer to Metal-Etemon, Zhuqiaomon growled a bit as he spread out his wings again." I should delete you on the spot, yet, I know you didn't come here alone." As he spoke, the bird digimon had closed his four eyes. "Tell me of the human child who followed you, the one you wanted to destroy."

"That brats been a pain in my back side," Metal-Etemon said, "One moment I was about to crush him, then I got pulled into this wasteland."

"His smell is different," Zhuqiaomon said, "I'll force it out of you."

"Just try it feather duster," Metal-Etemon said as he ready himself for battle."

"Do you truly want to fight me?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

Flexing his muscles, Metal-Etemon grinned up at the bird digimon. "The king's willing to take on all challengers baby." As he spoke, a glowing sphere of green light had formed in his right hand. "So, what do you say, fight to the finish, winner takes all?"

Snapping all four wings down, Zhuqiaomon watched as Metal-Etemon went flying backwards, ramming into a rock a good deal back." You're powerful Metal-Etemon, but I am a sovereign digimon, you can't beat me on your own."

Lowering himself into his rocky place, Zhuqiaomon kept all four eyes on the metallic monkey as he picked himself up. "I want you out of my dimension and the kid as well."

As he spoke, the four winged bird had begun to prune his feathers, one eyes always trained on Metal-Etemon. "You want to kill the boy yes?"

"Of course do." Came the reply as Metal-Etemon finished brushing off the last of the dirt he had picked up from his landing, his sun glasses knocked halfway off his face. "The brat cost me my dark network, my pyramid base and my army."

Eyes blazing as he gave Metal-Etemon his full attention, Zhuqiaomon chuckled as he rose up again, one wing pointing right down at the metallic monkey. "Very well, my deva's are busy dealing with another problem for me right now, therefore, I'm willing to cut a deal with you."

Having the full attention of the monkey man like digimon, Zhuqiaomon grinned on the inside as he continued lying out the bargain. "Get the human to me, dead or alive doesn't matter, and in return, I'll send you back to your own dimension with enough power to regain everything you have lost, if not more then that."

Eyes narrowing, the four winged bird digimon smirked as he began to return to his private area.

"Well, do we have a deal, Metal-Etemon?"

"The king will return baby," Metal-Etemon said.

"Very well," Zhuqiaomon said.

-------

The morning sunlight beamed into his eyes, before Tai blocked it with his hand. He looked to see only Guilmon next to him.

Tai walk from the building to see Agumon walking up to him with berries in his arms. "Hey Tai," Agumon said, "I found something to eat. No one saw me."

"Alright," Tai said taken some of the berries, "I think eating is the only thing we can do while waiting for the others."

"You could also tell me more about this world of yours." Commented Renamon as she faded into sight slightly of to the side of them, her arms crossed over her chest as she walked closer to them. "I am interested in knowing more of how you came to this place, and why you were fighting with a mega digimon."

Stopping just outside the door, she looked around briefly, and then glanced over at Agumon. "And your friend there needs to work some more on his stealth."

Showing no scorn or insult, Renamon simply settled down and gazed at Tai with a more curious look on her face. "This Metal-Etemon, how long have the two of you fought one another, his speech and attitude tells me that it isn't the first time you two have clashed."

"We fought before," Tai said, "I trashed his base. Before that he hounded my and my friends. Can't you watch this on the show after all it is only my life they showing off."

"Thing may be different," Renamon said, "Beside I like first hand and I want to know my enemy."

"Metal-Etemon?" Tai asked, "Or me?"

Remaining silent as she stood up, Renamon cast a look over her shoulder. "Depends, Rika wasn't in the mood for a fight yesterday, but she might be today." Jumping up over Tai and Agumon, she landed on the top of Guilmon's hideout. "I'll be seeing you two."

Staring after her as she vanished, Tai shook his head and glanced over at Agumon. "Better be ready for her buddy, something tells me that this Rika girl isn't one to give up."

"Alright," Agumon said.

"I'm going for a walk," Tai said, "I'll be back in a little bit."

Tai rub his head as he started to walk away. A little away, He sat on a rock and said, "I hope the others are alright."

Tai watch as small white form skip from a bush. The digimon turn to Tai and cheerfully said, "Hi, I'm Calumon."

Looking a bit surprised at first, Tai grinned as he kneeled down to look closer at the small digimon. "Hi, my name's Tai."

Watching the small digimon as he looked Tai, he suddenly frowned and looked around, trying to see if there was another human around. "You're not a partner digimon are you?"

Sending back a confused expression, Calumon hovered upwards a bit, staring more closely at Tai. "Digimon partner, what's that?" Half closing his eyes, Calumon hovered silently for a few moments. "I don't think so, I'm just Calumon."

Opening his mouth to answer, Tai stopped as he noticed Calumon's ears growing longer and his eyes opening as he hovered a bit further up. "Hah, Calumon smells something."

Standing up, Tai stared after Calumon as he began to fly off, right towards an area covered in a thick layer of fog that hadn't been so before. "Calumon?"

"That's strange," Tai said as he looked at the fog. It just hovered there as if held back by an unseen force. He pushed his hand into the fog only to pull it out. "I better get Agumon," he said, "Something tells me that this has to do with digimons."

He came back to see Guilmon growling toward the fog.

"What's up?" Tai ask.

"He just started growling at the fog," Agumon said.

"Hey boy," Takato yelled running up to them. "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Guilmon took off running along with Takato, both of them heading back towards the strange fog covered area. "Tai, you should come too, you can help us!"

Nodding his head, Tai grinned as he looked down at a still sleepy Agumon. "That area gotta have something to do with the digital world." Grabbing Agumon and dragging him along, Tai grinned as he struggled to catch up to Takato. "Maybe there's a way home through it."

Turning around, Agumon snapped his eyes open as he tripped up Tai, the messy haired boy and dino like digimon went tumbling off into a bush.

Pushing himself out of it, Tai opened his mouth to spit out a complaint, when he noticed the ground having been cut open in a large X shape where he would been just a second ago if he had continue to run straight forward. "What, what happened?"

Pointing forward with one clawed hand, Agumon growled as a figure crashed into the ground right before them, a large green insect like body gazing down at them as it readied its sickle like arms.

"Snimon, that champion digimon can fire off a duel pink colored blade attack with his Shadow Sickle, he nearly killed us before Tai."

"Just get out of our way Goggle heads," Rika said, "We'll take care

of this one."

"Go ahead," Tai said, "I want to know my enemy."

"Snimon or us?" Renamon ask.

"Depends," Tai said.

"I'll show you,." Renamon growl, "I want to end this quick."

Pulling out her deck of cards, Rika cast a glare over at Tai and Agumon, smirking as she returned her attention to the Snimon. "Renamon, go!"

Wasting no time, Renamon took off running, her arms crossed in front of her as she closed in on the Snimon, the digimon having shook of the surprise of seeing more humans with digimons nearby. "Shadow Sickle!"

Moving in a perfect pattern, Renamon side stepped the twin pink blades, and jumped, her arms shooting out to the side as a small collection of diamond like gems formed before her. "Diamond Storm!"

Letting out a hiss of annoyance as the shards literally bounced off his thick insect hide, Snimon roared out loudly and hovered backwards, his sickles working overtime as he sent out a literal storm of glowing blades, each one cutting into the ground easily.

Of to the side, Rika growled as she noticed Tai sending an amused grin in her direction, his hand moving down towards his digivice. "Renamon, get ready!" Shouting out the command, Rika tore out the card she had added to her deck yesterday. "Card Slash, Dramon Killers!"

Arms glowing as the cards effect took hold, Renamon found her gloves replaced by a Wargreymon's gauntlets, three wicked looking dagger claws gleaming as she spun around to dive bomb Snimon who had stopped attacking at the change. "Haaaah!"

Landing, Renamon glanced up to see both of Snimon's arms slide off, exploding into digital data after getting cut through rather easily. "Power Paw!" Despite her hand still being covered in the gauntlet, it still lit up with ghostly blue as she punched right through Snimon's chest, burning him as well as stabbing him.

"I hope you learned enough about your enemy," Renamon said as she turn to Tai, "Then again I may just destroyed your enemy before you, now let me show you something the digimons here can do." Renamon turn to the stray data and slowly draw them into her. Renamon turned and walked away.

"You really got to Renamon," Takato said, "Rika's normally the one to act like that."

"She started it," Tai said.

"Most impressive." Speaking softly, yet still mockingly, a large figure slowly rose up from the inside of the fog, blue fire wrapped around his body builder like body, chains and a skull like mask covering his face, with the chains wrapped around his chest, upper arms and wrists. "You're just as powerful he told me you'd be."

Un-wrapping the chain around his left arm, the digimon began to swing it around above his head. "Nice to meet tamers, the names Skullmeramon, and I'm here to kill Taichi Yagami!" lashing out with the chain, he laughed as he knocked Renamon and Guilmon backwards.

"Renamon!"

"Guilmon!"

The yells had Tai glaring right over at the digimon as he begun to spin around his chain again. "Why are you after me, what did I ever do to you?"

Still swinging the chain, Skullmeramon laughed a bit as he began to advance towards Tai and Agumon. "It's nothing personal kid, just business." Cutting through a tree with his chain easily to show how strong he was, and frighten the messy haired kid, the burning digimon stopped as the tree crashed down to the side. "I've been hired to destroy you, and the pay's too good to refuse!"

Lashing out with his chain, he laughed as it lit up with the same blue fire as the one that covered most of his body. "Heat Chain!"


	3. Chapter 3

This story is cowriten by Drager and Demino. We do not own digimon.

Destined Tamer Chapter 3

Tai push to his side. The flaming chain just missed him. "ShullMeramon," Rika said as she look at her digi-arc, "Ultimate level."

"Agumon," Tai yelled as he pulled out his digivice, Agumon quickly digivolve to Metal-Greymon.

"I'll hold them off," Metal-Greymon said, "get to a safe place."

Pushing herself up, Renamon growled as she pushed Rika to the side softly, her hand curling up as she gained a wicked grin. "No, I won't run away." Jumping on top her feet, she already had the glowing shards formed between her hands. "Diamond Storm!"

Her attack moving across the distance, perfectly aimed at his face and chest, only to get deflected by SkullMeramon's chain as he spun it around before him. "Nice try, but not good enough!" Pressing forward, SkullMeramon ducked under Metal-Greymon's attempt at crushing him with his metallic arm. "Take this, Metal Fireball1"

Moving faster then she thought she could, Renamon cursed as she held onto Rika, the blue colored fire attack only passing by her, but still coming close enough to her to burn some of her tail fur. "You'll pay for that!"

Moving around, Metal-Greymon growled as he lined up his metallic arm again, SkullMeramon turning to face him again. "Mega Claw!" The attack hitting the fire digimon right in the upper chest and sending him flying backwards over Renamon and Rika, hitting the tree he knocked over earlier. "Giga Blaster!"

Staring in horror along with Takato as Metal-Greymon got ready to attack, Tai rushed forward, holding out his digivice. "Don't shoot; you'll blow up the park along with him!"

"Force him into the air," Takato said.

"Just try it," SkullMeramon yelled as he wrapped one of his chains around a metal fence.

"He needs our help," Renamon said, "Rika help me freeze the chain." Rika nodded. Renamon ran at the chain fix on the fence. Rika nodded and pull out a Frigimon card.

Renamon ran at the chain. "Sub-Zero Ice Punch," She yelled as she attacked the chain, shattering it as it froze through.

With that Metal-Greymon grab SkullMeramon. After spinning around a bit, he released SkullMeramon into the air. Then he readied his attack.

"Giga Blaster!" Letting lose with his twin missiles from his chest arsenal, Both Tai and Takoto had the foresight to cover their ears as Skull-Meramon let lose with a series of curse words at the sight of each weapon coming closer to hitting him.

Off to the side, Renamon clenched up one hand and stepped back, he body fading away as the sky was lit up by one giant fireball, the whole area shaking as a shockwave impacted the ground.

Ignoring the small ringing sound in her ears, Rika felt a bit of awe as the sky cleared of smoke and fire, the data from Skull-meramon floating around in the air above them. "Renamon, load his data, Renamon!" Turning her head, she frowned as she saw her partner digimon was gone.

Tilting his head a bit, Metal-Greymon took one step forward and focused on the data, his eyes glowing as he pulled it in, feeling it fuse together with his own. "Wha, what a rush of power!" Glowing brightly as the last data went into him, Agumon took the place of his ultimate form. "Alright, Tai, did you see that? I did it!"

"What was that?" Tai ask.

"Agumon absorbed the SkullMeramon's data," Takato said, "Digimon can get stronger by loading data from digimons they beat."

"So do the digimons reformat?" Tai ask.

"I don't know," Takato said, "Let's get out of here before someone comes."

A bit away, Rika walk down the street. "Why didn't you take the data."

"I had other thing on my mind," Renamon said.

"You can fight the dino some other time," Rika said.

"It spike hair," Renamon said

Hiding her surprise rather well at Renamon's response, Rika kept her attention focused on the road before her. "That Tai kid? I'm not surprised, he is rather arrogant."

Face complete devoid of any emotion, Renamon slowly lifted up her paws. "How is it that he can evolve Agumon so easily, we need a blue card to even advance to the champion stage." Clenching them, she growled as she gazed upwards to the sky. "Rika, we have to get stronger."

Smirking lightly as she pulled out her cards and D-ark, Rika chuckled as she picked up the pace. "Every digimon in the city will be our opponents tonight, every last one of them."

At the same time in the digital world, Metal-Etemon growled as he smashed one hand through a monitor, several Hagurumons backing away in fear. "Skull-Meramon, you fool, you didn't complete the task i gave to you."

Turning around to face the digimon covering behind him, the metallic monkey like digimon grabbed a nearby whip and cracked it through the air. "Get back to work; I want this Metal City to be fully under the control of my new dark network by nightfall!"

Screaming in fear, the Hagurumons began to move backwards, their gear like hands shaking along with the main gear they had for a body. "As, as you wish, master!"

Watching them run off, Metal-Etemon returned his attention to the still smoking monitor. "I must find more digimons willing to challenge him, and those Tamers as well, I can't fight him directly until I have a solid base of operations!"

"I'm happy it's not a school day," Takato said, "Or else I would be in so much trouble."

"You have school," Tai said, "I was at summer camp when I left."

"It was snowing," Takato said.

"There you are," Terriermon said, "I though you ran off to look at a goggle sales or something.

"Enough Terriermon," Henry told the digimon on his shoulder.

Sighing a bit, Tai looked up at the sky above them. "I wonder how much time has passed back home, I've been in the digital world for months now. "

Behind him, Henry shook his head, knowing full well that in the show only a few seconds had passed since the digi destined had entered the digital world. "Actually, I'm more concerned with what Skull-Meramon said, remember, he said he had been hired to take you down."

Mouth turning into a thin line, Tai shook his head as he thought back on it. "Must have been Metal-Etemon who hired him, he's the only one in the digital world that would have a big enough problem with me to hire someone to do me in."

"There nothing you can do about it," Henry said, "So far the portals are one way from the Digi-World to here. Even if you could you can't beat him."

"So we just wait for him to attack again?" Tai ask.

"Luckily Metal-Etemon is too strong to get here," Henry said, "I told you Hypnos is good for something."

"Well," Tai said, "What are we going to do today?"

Grinning, Takato pulled out his deck of card, showing them to Tai. "We can play a game of digimon; I got all the cards we'll need."

Accepting one of the cards held out, Tai stared down at it and grimaced. "Sure, but trust me, I don't want to have this card in it." Handing it back, both Takato and Henry looked down to see a picture of Skullgreymon on the front. "Seeing him once was enough for me."

"I wouldn't want to see a monster I helped make again," Takato said.

"Let's get started," Takato said.

Yamaki looked at the screen. "How could a digimon that strong get past us with out even a warning. More powerful digimons are entering this world. I want them stopped, all of them."

Behind him, a small cough from Riley had him slowly turn to face her, his eyes lowered as she gazed down from her work station. "Sir, we could, look for those who created the digimons in the first place."

Flicking open his Zippo lighter, Yamaki frowned as he thought it over. Digimons were mere programs, so what she had just suggested made sense, as a program, they had to have been made by someone. "Good idea Ootori, I want you to head this investigation, find as much information about them as you can."

Moving his head over to face the other operator in the room, he stared at her as well. "Tally Onodera, continue to monitor for any wild ones, and get Juggernaut repaired, it is still our only chance at the moment to stop digimons from entering the real world complete."

Tai smile as he placed a card down. "I think I'm getting it," Tai said.

"You're not that bad," Henry said, "but you no where near as good as Rika."

"They call her the digimon queen," Takato said, "She won many tournaments."

"She been hunted Takato for a while," Terriermon said

"Why, you insult her or something." Tai asked as he placed down an Agumon card.

Blushing a bit at the question, Takato played a Gabumon to counter Tai's Agumon card. "Not really, I think it's because Guilmon beat Renamon, and Devidramon."

Holding one card in his hand, Tai frowned as he watched Takato. "How can she be angry if she loss? It's not like her life is on the line."

"Rika seam to be the type that does not like many things," Takato said, "I think she dislike someone outshining her in those she does like."

"Her partner is the same way," Tai said.

Meanwhile, Rika watched Renamon train. "I think that's enough," Rika said, "My grandmother will be wondering where I am."

"Just a little more," Renamon said, "I'm going to show that spiky haired kid."

Giving her partner a tired look, Rika shook her head lightly. "I don't believe this, that boy's not a problem, so what if he can get his digimon to the ultimate level, without a D-arc they can't modify or use other attacks then the ones Agumon comes with."

Punching one fist through a practice post, Renamon growled as she lifted up her hand. "I think I'm ready, this time, I won't be outdone." Turning around to face Rika, the fox digimon narrowed her eyes as she began to walk forward. "Rika, next time we meet them, I shall fight and defeat this Agumon."

You not listening to me," Rika said, "Tai will leave. Goggle head is here to stay."

"That's why I need to get as strong as I can as fast as I can," Renamon said.

"With the way you're acting, I would think you have a crush on him," Rika said.

"Funny," Renamon said, "You act the same way with Goggle Head.

"Enough." Rika grumbled out as she turned around. "We're going home, and tomorrow, we can fight against them." Walking off, Rika glanced down at her card deck, a soft grin forming on her face. "I'll need to boost my cards as well."

Behind her, Renamon took a last swing as the broken practice post, shattering it even more. "I'll show him who is an enemy."

Takato look up at the sky. "It's getting late I need to get home," he said.

"I'll gather us some food," Agumon said

"I'm going to rest," Tai said.

----

Pushing open the door into his new command room, Metal-Etemon growled as he watched the various machine digimons rushing back and fourth. "Are the Dark Network ready or not? I need it to open a new gateway to the human, and I want it to be bigger then the last one."

Laughing as he sat down in his new throne/command chair, he chuckled as he ran a finger down over the sparkling metal which matched his own metallic color. "Those humans will learn that the king doesn't pull his punches anymore."

Turning his head, he smiled as he watched a small screen showing an enclosed chamber. "And I finally found a perfect digimon to send him as a greeting." Chuckling at his own dark humor, the metallic monkey watched as a Skullgreymon roared out in anger and bashed his body against the walls of his prison cell. "Battle of the Greymons II baby, the living vs. dead that is!"

----

Meanwhile Tai sat next to Agumon. They eat the food in the dim light. "I wonder what the others are doing." Tai ask as he picked up some berries.

"We could ask Takato," Agumon said, "Or we can watch the show."

"I guess it won't hurt," Tai said.

"I would like to use those cards," Agumon said, "There is nothing left to do so I'm going to bed."

"I'll join you," Tai said.


	4. Chapter 4

Destined Tamer

This story is cowriten by Drager and Demino. We do not own digimon.

Chapter 4

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Taichi groaned as he felt Agumon lying across his leg, the loss of blood flowing into it making it all cold and numb. "Hey buddy, wake up will ya?" 

Yawning in response, Agumon grunted as he rolled off Tai's leg, staring out through the open doorway as he slowly began to frown and wake up. "Tai, we got company, Renamon's here." His words true as the humanoid fox like digimon stood calmly outside the building, Rika next to her in a trench coat. "Ah, I don't think they're here to chat."

Smirking darkly, Renamon began to walk forward, her hands lifting up into a battle ready stance. "How right you are, this time Agumon, we really will fight!"

"Come on," Tai said, "I just woke up."

"So what," Renamon said.

"Are there any rules?" Tai ask.

"What are you afraid," Rika mock.

Renamon ran at Agumon. Agumon slid to the right and release his pepper breath. Renamon jump from the attack. The moment her first foot thought the ground, two claws wrap around her neck. Then Agumon push off the fox digimon. As he jumped away, Agumon release another pepper breath. Renamon use her arms to roll from the attack. Renamon got to her feet and look at Agumon.

"Not bad." Moving forward as her attack formed, she sent a shower of gem stones flying towards Agumon. "Now let's see how you handle an all out battle."

Moving from side to side to avoid the attack, Agumon growled as he spotted Renamon diving down from above, her foot connecting with his chin harshly, the force of it sending him flying backward. "Pepper Breath!"

Taking a hit right to her chest, Renamon stepped back as she hissed, part of her fur getting burnt before she could swat out the fire. "You, Diamond Storm!" A shower of gem stones moving towards Agumon serving as an outlet for her new anger. "I shall delete you!"

"Calm down," Agumon yelled as he ran away. With two shards in his back Agumon turn to Renamon. "You attack me and you're the one who's mad. What is wrong with you?" He ran at the fox digimon.

"You may be built a little stronger than me," Renamon said as she hop away, "You're no where as fast as me."

"I don't need to be," Agumon said, "When you use your attack, you hang in the air. You're open for an attack."

"I'll just need to use a different attack," Renamon said, "Rika." Her partner nodded and take out her d-arc.

"Hey that's not fair," Tai yelled.

"There are no rules," Renamon said as she grabbed Tai. "I can do this." Renamon said as she pull out Tai's digivice. Then she jumped over next to Rika.

"Hey, give that back!" Growling as Renamon simply tossed it away in response, Agumon began running forward as fire built up in his mouth. "Pepper Breath!"

Grinning at the sight of it, Rika grabbed one of her cards and ran it through her D-arc. "Card Slash, Agumon!"

Feeling the card's effect take hold as she avoid the fireball, Renamon laughed as she too felt fire well up inside her mouth. "Pepper Breath!"

Trying to slow down his frontal attack, Agumon barely had time to move before he was flung backwards by a copy of his own attack.

Then Renamon was flying by over him, her mouth split into a wide grin as she pulled back one arm. "Time to finish it, Power Paw!" letting lose with several ghost fire covered punches and kicks, the fox like digimon laughed as she sent Agumon flying down into a bed of rose. "It's over!"

Of to the side, Rika felt herself grow a little cold at the savage way her partner acted towards Agumon, no sign of a merciful and quick defeat from her this time around. "Renamon, stop dragging it out and get it over with."

Looking back over her shoulder, Renamon shrugged as she walked up towards the badly beat up Agumon. "It's over, Diamond Storm!"

"No!" Turning her head at the yell, Renamon barely had time to yell out as she felt Tai slam into her, the force sending them crashing down into the roses, the fox like digimon's attack firing off to hit a tree rather then Agumon. "I won't let you kill Agumon!"

Screaming as she pushed him off, Renamon gawked as she saw Agumon had recovered and where standing up again. "You, Diamond!"

"Pepper Breath!" Spitting out the ball of Fire and hitting Renamon right in the head with it, had the small dino like digimon grin as he began to move towards his. "Tai, we have to get out of here, without the digivice I can't evolve."

Tai nodded and the two ran away. "Rika find his digivice," Renamon said, "They're try to get it. I'm going to hunt spike hair down."

"Great," Rika said, "She's ordering me around like she's in charge."

Facing Rika, Agumon growled as he began to walk forward, his eyes focused on her entirely. "Why, why are you two doing this?"

Turning to stare at him, Rika simply snorted as she began to move in the direction Renamon had tossed the digivice. "I'm doing it to be the best, besides; it not like it will help you."

Moving forward a bit faster, Agumon allowed a fireball to form in his mouth. "Pepper Breath!" The fire ball going past Rika at a safe distance, but still causing her to fall over from the shock at getting attack by another tamers digimon again. "Tai's my best friend, and I believe in him, just as he believes in me. And I won't lose to the likes of you and your partner."

Rushing past Rika as she tried to sit up, Agumon tore into the bushes, sniffing the air as he began ti pick up the smell of the digivice. "Tai, hold out, I'll find the digivice, just you wait and see."

At the same time, Renamon had made a perfect leap to land right in front of Tai, her hands held out in an offensive stance. "Give it up, you and your partner may have been able to beat other digimons, but against me you won't win."

Stomping forward, she lifted up her paw to grab Tai, when she saw him toss something at her, her reflexes allowing her to suck it. "What the? Are you crazy? You're a human; you don't stand a chance against me."

Looking up, she spotted Tai as he grinned at her as he began running away from her. "We can beat you, we took down Etemon, and we'll take you down as well."

Grabbing the digivice, Agumon smiled widely as he turned around, watching as Rika glared at him, her trench coat having fallen off doing her fall. "Looks like things just got better for Tai and me." Running off, he grinned as he heard Rika let out a small curse. "Tai, I got it, I got the digivice"

Left behind in the bushes, Rika looked down at her D-arc as she slowly pulled out her

blue card, staring at it with a frown. "Renamon." Then she shook her head as she looked up sharply. "Renamon Evolve!" Slashing the blue card as she began to run forward as well, she still felt a growing doubt about it all.

Stopping in mid chase, the fox like digimon smirked as she felt the power flowing into her. "Renamon Evolves too." Her body shuddering as she felt her data shift around and reshape, her tail splitting into nine as she body became more fox like, her legs and arm reforming as she became a four legged digimon instead of a two legged one, ghostly fire forming on her tail tips and heels, the final touch coming from a ribbon like pole forming around her neck. "Kyubimon!"

"Great," Tai said. He watch the large fox slowly move toward him.

Tai step back a little before turning to run, she smiled as Tai ran away. "I like prey that runs."

"Come there must be something to help," Tai moan as he reach into his pocket. "Great just some playing cards." The load step pounded closer. "I hope Agumon found my digivice." He pulled the a card cover in blue from his pocket. Tai charge through some bush only to see Agumon too later. The partners roll one the grass the blue card hitting his digivice.

As the card hit the digivice, a high pitched sound began to emit, the sound making both Tai and Agumon winched as several different colored lights shot out from the digivice. "Unknown Data, unknown data, Data accepted, executing program, Evolution!" The information running across the digivices screen while the loud noise toned down to more bearable level just as Kyubimon tore through the bushes.

The nine tailed fox digimon smirked as she rushed towards them. "Found you, Dragon..." Then she stopped talking as an even higher pitched sound rang out, making her winched as several bright light beams shot out from the digivice, two of them missing her while one impacted a tree and a bush, with the last one hitting Agumon in the head, her eyes turning to see what had nearly hit her. "The blue card!"

On the ground, Agumon let out a loud cry as his body began to float upwards, his eyes glowing as his power grew. "Agumon evolves too-" His body growing to much larger size, thought only half as big as his Greymon form, gaining a more dragon like outlook as two horns pointing backwards grew from his head with a smaller one on top of his mouth, four fingered hands with curved claws and a white and blue colored scheme forming a v on his chest completed the evolution. "-V-dramon Zero!"

Tai's eyes widen as he le looks at his partner's new champion form. He looked down at his digivice resting next to another device like Rika and Takato's. Then he yelled, "Show that fox Grey...V-dramon Zero."

"V-Breath Arrow," V-Dramon Zero yelled. Kyubimon jump from the flaming blue and heat 'v' shape arrow.

"Well done spike hair. This won't be as easy I thought it would be," Kyubimon said.

"Pay back for stealing my digivice."

"Renamon." Came the cry from Rika as she pushed her way through the bushes, her face darkening as she spotted the new device in Tai's hands. "A D-arc." Then she watched V-Dramon Zero and let out a soft curse as she regarded Renamon. "We can still take them; they're not used to fight with a D-arc."

Pulling out a card, she grinned as she held it out before her. "Round 2, goggle head, Card Slash!" her mouth gaining a dark grin as she scanned the card. "Nova Flame!"

Glowing with power,

V-Dramon Zero turned in time to see Renamon spit out a massive fire ball, a perfect copy of one of his other champion forms attacks. "Copy Cat, V Breath Arrow!" Countering it with his own long distance attack.

As each attack met, the V arrow cut right through the Nova Flame and crashed right into the stomach of Kyuubimon who was flung backwards, while the Nova Flame impacted V-Dramon Zero head on, pushing him backwards while giving him several burns.

V-Dramon Zero step forward and roar. Kyuubimon spread her tails. The two digimon charge each other. As the gap between then rapidly vanish, a fog spawn between them.

Rika watch the fog surround her digimons and come to her. She slipped on her sun glasses. "This is easy," she said, "Normally we run around to find them."

"We'll finish this later," Kyuubimon said. She looked around the foggy land.

"Been a while since we last met, eh brat?" Questioned the voice of Metal-Etemon as a massive form arose from the fog, a faint glow coming from it as it seemed to awake. "A bit sorry I can't be here in person, but I trust you'll like my stand in."

Roaring as he ripped part of the fog out of his way, Skullgreymon began to walk forward, his skull like head moving to spot the foolish creatures and digimons he could sense. "What do you think boy, the battle of the Greymon's all over again."

Screaming out in rage and anger, Skullgreymon charged forward as he spotted both Kyubimon and V-dramon Zero, his hands easily battering the few tree in his way over, revealing an extra large tv screen planted in the center of the fog area, Metal-Etemon face all over the screen. "At least I can have a live feed of your defeat boy, now go my slave, and destroy him."

Lashing out, Skullgreymon watched as Kyubimon jumped back, landing on the ground while V-dramon Zero backed off as well, the two champion digimons watching the undead digimon as he screamed in anger as he kneeled down, the missile on his back starting to power up. "Dark Shot!"

V-dramon Zero pushed Kybuimon from the path of the missile. "Get off me," Kybuimon grunted as they hit the ground.

"We need to spread out," V-dramon Zero said as he clime to his feet, "so he can only attack one of us at a time." Kybuimon just nod and the dragon ran off.

"What are you waiting for?" Rika yelled, "Make him digivolve."

"I've tried," Tai said, "My digivice isn't working." They watch Skullgreymon swing at V-dramon Zero. He was unable to dodge the attack and the bone digimon slammed him into some trees.

"You have any ideas on how to stop him?" Tai ask, "He's not even reacting to our attacks."

Snapping his jaws down towards V-Dramon Zero, Skullgreymon roared out as he failed to capture the blue and white dragon, his red eyes refocusing as his fish missile impacted somewhere off into the distance, a massive fireball lighting up the air.

Looking towards it, Tai hissed as all sense of keeping the fight out of sight had just gotten blown up. "We have to stop him, those things can kill someone." Turning back to the battle, he watched as Kyubimon were chased by the skeleton digimon. "V-dramon Zero, aim for his head!"

Firing off another V shaped arrow, Zero cursed as it didn't even hurt the large bone digimon; rather, it seemed to make him even angrier. "Tai, it's not working."

Off to the side, Rika narrowed her eyes as she watched the fight. "I need a blue card, it's the only way to evolve Kyubimon again." Gazing down at her deck, she also cursed as she failed to find any blue card what so ever. "Hey, you have any blue cards?"

Tai, not answering, watched as another fish shaped missile were fired off into the forestry parts of the area, V-dramon Zero stumbling as he ducked. "That missile, if we could get it to explode while it's on his back."

Snapping her head up to see another one forming on the skeleton digimon's back at Tai comment, she nodded as she turned to face Kyubimon. "Hey, aim for the missile, if we can destroy it-"

"-It may destroy him as well." Tai finished as he watched V-Dramon zero jumped for his life as a tree were ripped up and thrown at him by Skullgreymon. "Okay!"

"I'm getting hammer," V-dramon Zero yelled, "It must not like my face."

"Looks like it's up to me," Kyubimon said. Just then the bone tail slammed into her face.

"Have any cards?" Tai ask.

"I'm looking," Rika said.

Laughing at the sight, Metal-Etemon watched as Skullgreymon tore up another tree and tired to flatten both Kyubimon and V-dramon Zero with it. "Looks like the good guys are having a little trouble, it's just too bad it didn't become the battle of the Greymon take two, but who am I to complain."

Snapping out one hand dramatically, he started laughing as he saw the desperation in Tai and Rika's

eyes, a sick grin forming on his face as he sat back down in his new throne. "Look at them, trying so hard to win, but to no use. It'll be over soon, nothing can save them now, nothing."

The skull Greymon glare at the two digimons pined under the tree, then is stopped. Kyubimon and V-dramon Zero could only watch as the bone digimon fell to the ground. They watched as it reverted to a Koromon.

"It looks like it drain it self out," Tai said just then the fog fade around them taking the Koromon with it. "Alright," he called to his approaching partner, "You can dedigivolve."

Grinning at first, V-dramon zero slowly gained a scared expression as several seconds passed. "Tai, I can't, 'm trying too, but I can't."

Stepping forward, Kyubimon and Rika watched the blue dragon type digimon before smirking. "Just like Takato, alright Skullgreymon's gone so no more alliance." Facing Tai, she glanced from him to V-Dramon Zero and then over to Kyubimon, then frowned as the distant sound of police sirens reached them. "Dammit, we should get out of here before they show up, Kyubimon return to Renamon."

Doing as she was told, the nine tailed fox quickly became a humanoid one tailed fox lady, standing tall behind Rika. "You had better leave as well, Guilmon should be safe in his hideout, but you had better move somewhere else until it's safe to return here."

Fading away after her warning, Renamon gave one last hard look at V-dramon Zero. "Next time, we finish this, understood?"

"Next time we'll have rules," V-dramon Zero said, "Unless you're too afraid to fight me with them."

"Let's just go," Tai said, "I got want to be here when the cops get here."

Tai and V-dramon Zero ran until the came into a clearing where Takato and Guilmon was. "What happen?" Takato ask.

"A lot," Tai said breathing heavily, "Do you know of a find place and we'll tell you."

"I do," Takato said. They follow Takato until he came to a large tube.

"Nice," Tai said, "I wonder if my world has a tunnel like this?"

"So what's with the new form?" Takato ask.

"I don't know that myself," Tai said rubbing the back of his head, "But since we're need to wait for the cops to leave I guess I'll start from the beginning. That fox digimon her partner came to fight us."

"That's sound like Rika and Renamon," Takato said.

"During the fight Renamon took my digivice and gave it to her partner," Tai said.

"How did you get it back?" Takato ask.

"She kind of threw it away, but we found it." Looking back at V-Dramon Zero, Tai sighed as he turned back to face Takato. "I kind of found this blue card thing, and, well it landed on my digivice when i tried to get it back, V-Dramon Zero here was the result and this as well." Holding out the D-arc he had gotten as well, he stared down at the screen, puzzled. "Don't know how it works though."

"You got a d-arc just like us," Takato said as he pulled out his own. "That means that you can use cards."

"What suck is my Digivice no longer works," Tai said, "I can't bring out Metal Greymon."

"But any way I brought you some food," Takato said, "Also I talk to my partners. I told them that one of my friends parents are going out of city for a while and they agree to let you stay with us. I'm sure you want to stay in a real room. So what do you say?"

Turning his head, Takato stared up at V-dramon Zero. "You should stay with Guilmon, wouldn't want to show Hypnos where we live."

"I'm fine with it." Tai spoke out as he turned to stare up at his partner. "What about you, if you don't want to, I'll stay here as well."

Giving a small shrug, V-dramon Zero simply sighed as he looked down at his partner. "No problem, but, what if Etemon decides to attack you?"

"There is not much that we can do if he attack right now," Tai said, "Beside Takato been doing it for a while so it should be fine. When Takato goes to school, I'll spend time with you."

"I guess I don't mind," V-dramon Zero said.

"Great," Tai said, "I think I should come over tomorrow. We don't want it to look rushed."

"How about I show you around," Takato said, "I'm sure it'll come in handy. I'll introduce you to my parents."

"Great." Looking back over his shoulder, Tai waved at V-dramon Zero. "I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow."

---

Glaring down at the whimpering Koromon, Metal-Etemon snarled as he hammered one fist down onto a small control station, denting it completely out of shape. "You failed, even as the powerful Skullgreymon, you failed." Glaring death at the small, pink in-training digimon, he slowly smiled as he snapping one fist up in triumph. "But you'll get another chance, with project Copy Tai!"

Laughing loudly as he spun around to stare up at a Screen, Metal-Etemon watched as a digital image of Tai formed on the screen. "Of course, we still need some data on him, but when we have that, you'll be the one to be partnered with my greatest soldier, Dark Tai."

"I just need to out number them so I can get that data," Metal-Etemon said.


	5. Chapter 5

Destined Tamer

Part 5

This story is cowriten by Drager and Demino. We do not own digimon.

Deep within his mountain lair, Zhuqiaomon growled as he watched the events on Earth, and more importantly how that troublesome boy had begun to use powers that was never meant to be his in the first place. "This has gone on long enough; Metal-Etemon is not trying hard enough."

Turning his head to face Antiramon, he watched the rabbit deva and slowly grinned. "Alert the others, I am sending them back out to complete the first mission, but this time, I want them to destroy the outsider boy, he is a threat to this world." Bowing, Antiramon moved back out of the room, turning to face the remaining Deva's, he watched as they grinned, already understanding that they were to return to earth and resume the fight with the tamers.

Pushing his way to the front, Indaramon watched the rabbit digimon. "I shall go once more, and bring back the light of evolution."

"And destroy the outsider child as well." Antiramon spoke out softly, one huge paw pointing towards the growing portal behind them. "Zhuqiaomon commands it."

Meanwhile Takato lead Tai to a store. "This is where I buy my digimons cards," Takato said. Takato stop and turn to see Tai staring at a picture himself.

"I wanted to be known for soccer," Tai said, "This is just strange." He just looked at the poster.

"Come on," Takato said, "You shouldn't stand out more than you do."

At the same time as the two boys passed by underneath, Impmon was busy glaring at them from his hiding place, his eyes narrowed as he slowly followed them. "That boy, he can evolve his partner without one of those blue cards."

Smirking darkly as he kept to the shadows, he couldn't help but giggle as he thought about it. "I'll find out how he does it, and then take that power for myself, I'll finally show that Renamon that humans are just trouble to us."

A little later Tai and Takato walk from the shop. "Thanks for the pack of cards," Tai said, "I want to test this digi-modify." He looked at his new device. "This is strange it seams to be off." He showed the blank screen to Takato.

"That's weird," Takato said, "My never acted like that."

"My normal Digivice is now working," Tai said.

Looking over, Takato shrugged as he watched the two devices. "Guess V-Dramon Zero ran out of power and returned to Agumon again." Looking up the road, he frowned as he spotted a familiar red head staring at them coldly. "Ah, Rika's here."

Snapping his head up, Tai glanced around, fully expecting to find Renamon ready to attack them. "Ah, I don't see Renamon anywhere."

"She's not here." Rika spat out as she walked up to them, her eyes narrowed as she too spotted the digivice and D-arc in Tai's hands. "You may have gotten one, but you're still a beginner with it, what happened yesterday was a lucky strike for you, without Skullgreymon interfering, you would have lost the fight."

"You're right," Tai said, "I am a beginner so that means that you should go after Takato."

"What?" Takato said.

"Sorry," Tai said, "But it true."

"Go after him," Takato said, "He's make me put on goggles."

"So," Tai said, "Your Shorter."

"Enough," Rika yelled. She just turned and walk away.

"That went well," Tai said.

Takato nodded as he watched her walk off. "I think the fight yesterday took away some of her anger."

Shrugging, Tai stopped as he felt something familiar, his head snapping around in time to see Impmon glaring down at him. "You again?"

Looking rather smug about the boy's anger, Impmon grinned as he jumped down to stare at Tai and Takato with a wide grin. "I finally figure it out kid, I know how you evolved your digimon." jumping forward, he laughed as both the goggle wearing boys avoided him.

Tai still glaring as he spun around to face Impmon as so as he was sure Impmon had passed him. "So what, you think you can use it against me or something?"

"No." Impmon spoke as he turned around to reveal Tai digivice, the screen blinking. "But I can use it, to show the other digimons, that human partners are just in the way." Jumping back up the wall, he laughed as he got outside their range in the last second. "Now how do you use this thing?"

"Give that Back," Tai yelled.

"No way," Impmon said, "I need it to prove we don't need you." He look down and seen the screen still blank.

"Give it to me," Tai said, "It only work for me."

"You're lying," Impmon said, "You just want to keep your pet under your control."

"I said give it to me," Tai scream. Just then his digivice glowed causing Impmon to drop it. He snatched the device up. "What is your problem?"

"You are." Impmon hissed out as he crawled further upwards. "You humans are nothing but trouble, and all you care about are yourselves."

Vanishing up over the top of the building, Impmon growled as he punched the roof harshly. "I was so close, so close." Settling down in his knees, he sighed as he cast a small look up at the sky above him. "They're nothing but trouble."

At the same time, Indaramon stood ready, the digital gate preparing to open before him when he felt someone watching him. "I will not fail, this time the humans' machine won't interfere." Staring up at Antiramon for a few seconds, he turned back as the gate opened. "The tamers will die if they get in my way again."

"Remember the Tamers are not the goal," Antiramon said, "But I have a feeling they will become a danger if we don't deal with them."

"We may try to help our fellow digimon to think clearly," Indaramon said, "Or destroy them."

Meanwhile "Man," Tai said, "Is he always that way?"

"Yea," Takato said, "I think something happen to him."

Tai nodded as he placed his digivice back to it place on his belt. "Guess someone did a wrong thing to him." As he spoke, Tai stopped walking and stared of to the side, a slowly spreading grin on his face. "Hey, that's me over there."

Moving off before Takato could stop him; Tai had moved over to stare at movie poster hanging on a wall, featuring him, Matt, Izzy and TK as well as a digimon he hadn't seen before. "Hey, who's this Diaboromon?"

Freezing at the question, Takato groaned as he found himself staring at a movie poster proclaiming the second digimon movie to be out on DVD. "You know, just forget about him, you'll find out in your future."

"This sucks," Tai said, "I could learn a lot but you won't let me."

"I don't want to change the future," Takato said.

"I think that would be for the best," Henry said, "But we don't know if he is from our show or a world like that."

"Momentai," Terriermon said.

"How are you able to move and not be seen?"

"Practice." Came the duel response as Henry began to walk next to Tai and Takato. "I had Terriermon hide most of the time he's been here."

Tai, nodding could clearly see himself do the same thing if he ever got back home, home as in back to earth, his earth. "Man, this dimension thing makes my head hurt." Ignoring the confused looks he looked up. "Hey, you have any idea what Impmon's problem is, he tried to steal my digivice."

"I don't have a clue," Henry said, "He just jumps in and leave again. So where are you going?"

"We just going to our partners," Tai said.

Terriermon look the right. "Some is coming," he said. Henry pulled out his D-arc.

"I need to get Guilmon," Takato.

"Stop! Someone will see us!" The group turn to see Agumon hanging onto Guilmon.

"Look at that they came to us," Terriermon said.

"Let's go," Tai said.

Standing in broad daylight as the fog around them swallowed up a good deal of the district, Indaramon rose to his full height and gazed down at the two before him. "You are one of the tamers?" His question aimed at Rika and Renamon as they began to advance. "Hand over the light of evolution, and I shall let you live."

As he spoke, Antiramon had jumped up onto a nearby building, gazing down the street as she landed on the roof, her mission to monitor this battle, and not fight. "Indaramon, hurry, the others are coming."

Smirking as she pulled out her blue card, Rika chuckled as she held out before her. "They'll be too late; you're going down, this time for good, Card Slash!"

"Renamon digivolve to Kyuubimon." The multi tailed fox stood before them.

"This must be the fox that got in his way," Indaramon said, "You brave to take on a mega. Why do you serve this human?"

"We're here to fight," Kyuubimon said. She ran at Indaramon.

Simply staring down at the fox digimon, Indaramon lifted up one hoved foot and slammed it into the ground, a shockwave shooting out that pushed back Kyuubimon. "Very well, if you long for death so much." As he spoke, the horn on his back began to float upwards, hovering above him. "I shall grant your wish."

Gazing upwards, Rika kept her eyes on the horn as she held out her deck before her, three fingers hovering over it as she thought of the best move to play, and not the ease with which he had beaten the others with. "Humph, I have no need to hesitate, I'm the digimon Queen."

Moving, her fingers closed around a card as her D-Arc was pulled fourth as well. "Card Slash!" Drawing the card across her digivice, she grinned as it began to humm. "Power Booster!!"

Kyuubimon spread her tails as she ready for the attack. "Fox Tail Inferno," she yelled. Her attack hit the horse digimon.

"Watch out," Agumon called out before he release a pepper breath at Indaramon, who was behind Kyuubimon.

"Looks like you need a little help," Tai said. Tai pulled out hid digivice to see the screen blank. "Looks like we need to do it the new way." He pulled out his new d-arc. "How do I use a card?"

"Watch me," Henry said.

Flipping a blue card around, Henry grinned as he slashed it across his D-Arc. "Card Slash, Evolution!" The words barely spoken before Terriermon had begun to glow.

"Terriermon, Evolves too." Terriermon growing in size as his ears grew longer, his hands becoming covered in gatling guns as pair of pants formed around his lower body, with a belt of extra bullet slung around one of his shoulders. "Gargomon!"

Tai watch as Growlmon and Gargomon charge the two devas. Tai turn to his partner. "Here goes a Card Slash, Evolution."

"Agumon digivolve to V-Dramon Zero," The blue and white dragon charged at the davas.

"That is new form," Takato said, "It looks like the one from the comic books."

"What comic books?" Tai ask.

"We're in a fight," Henry said.

Gazing down at Tai, Indaramon snorted as he grabbed his horn. "You are the invader, my orders are to destroy you!." Grabbing his horn, he took in a deep breath of air. "Treasure Shell!" Before blowing it out through his horn and sending a sound attack straight at V-Dramon Zero and Tai.

Screaming as he was hit, Zero did his best to cover Tai but found himself flung backwards with a heavy headache and a ringing sound in his ears. "Ah, he's tough." Pushing himself up, he gazed upwards as the massive digimon began to advance. "V Breath Arrow!"

Indaramon reacting to the attack by sucking it into his shell like horn, smirking as he tossed it back up into the air. "Adhomukha!" Before sending it right back at V-Dramon Zero and Tai. "I don't understand how Metal-Etemon could have trouble with you two."

"You know it is," Tai said trying to help V-Dramon Zero, "He was Etemon and my partner digivolve to Metal-Greymon." V-Dramon Zero stood up. "You know once a partner digimon is the same level..."

"Enough," Indaramon yelled as he reached for his horn. "Paopei" V-Dramon Zero pull Tai from the attack.

"Pyro blaster," Growlmon released his attack into Indaramon's side.

"We have you surrounded then," Henry said.

Smirking, Indaramon held out his horn as he watched V-Dramon Zero, Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon had spread out to cover him from all sides. "Hardly, for unlike you, I can do this!" Jumping upwards, the massive horse deva did a flip in mid air, pointing his horn downwards. "Paopei!"

Sending all of the digimon into the earth as the sound wave hit them from above. "I am one of the twelve devas, not even an ultimate level digimon can defeat me." Placing his horn back onto his back, he grinned as he began to walk forward. "Your presence shall now be dealt with, outsider, after that, I shall find the light of evolution."

"You're starting to sound like some of the other ones we've fought," V-Dramon Zero said as he forced himself to his feet.

Meanwhile, Kyuubimon dodge another of Antiramon's attack. "Stop dancing and fight," Antiramon screamed.

Looking up, Indaramon snorted as he watched the rabbit deva chasing the smaller Kyuubimon. "Antiramon, this is my fight, stay out of it!" using his horn like a bat, he knocked Gargomon backwards as the smaller digimon began to attack him.

Snarling as she hit the ground, Antiramon glared upwards at Kyuubimon. "I know, but this one attacked me, I am merely returning the favor, Treasure Axe!" Her paw hands glowing with a pink light, they turned into axe blades, which she swung around, sending several pinks blade of energy up towards Kyuubimon, and into several buildings.

Kyuubimon jump from the attack. She lands and spread her tails. While she was reading her attack, more pink blades rush at her. The fox digimon jump from the attack. "It takes more for you to jump like that to avoid all of my attacks," Antiramon said.

"V-Breath Arrow" Just then V-Dramon Zero's attack slam into Antiramon side, haliting her.

"We don't need your help," Rika yelled.

"We'll fight about that later," Tai said

Turning back to the fight, Tai grumbled as he watched his partner get tossed around like a rookie digimon, Gargomon and Growlmon getting the same treatment. "This isn't working." Pulling out his D-Arc, he glared at it before shaking it. "I need to use my digivice; Agumon can use that to beat him."

Holding out the D-arc, he focused on V-Dramon Zero. "Change back into Agumon, now!" His words causing the device to hum as light glowed from its screen, and hitting V-Dramon Zero.

Blinking as he shrunk in size, Agumon let out a loud yelp as he was almost stepped on, his smaller body barely able to stay out on Indaramon's reach. "Tai, what are you doing?"

Looking at the D-Arc, Tai sighed as he tossed it over at Takato. "Here, hold this." Pulling out his normal digivice, he grinned as he held it out before him. "Agumon, do it now!"

"Right," the dino digimon said. Quickly, Agumon changed into Metal Greymon. Metal Greymon flew up. His chest opened up. "Giga Blaster!" Metal Greymon watched the gap between the missiles shorten as it rushed at his enemy.

Indaramon raise his horn. His horn pulled in the upper missile but the lower one slammed into his lower body. This blast stopped his attack so the upper missile exploded in his horn.

"We should help," Henry said. From his pocket, he pulled a blue card that he got from a kid. "Its worth a try." He slashed the card through.

"Gargomon evolves too." Glowing brightly, Gargomon grew even bigger as metal attached to his upper and lower body and his face as, his machine gun hands reforming into small missile launchers. "Rapidmon!"

Jumping off from the ground, Rapidmon used Metalgreymon's back head as a spring board to get himself even higher up into the air. "Rapid Fire!" His missile launchers spitting out one powerful missile each time they spun around.

Antiramon jumped away from the attack and landed next to Indaramon. "We're out numbered," she said, "Our goal is to find the light not to fight."

"Very well," Indaramon said. He turned to a building. "Paopei!" He release more attacks at buildings. Slowly a fog of dust surrounded the partners.

Tai start to chough in the dust. The dust pained his eyes. "Let's get out of here," he said. The group ran out of the dust.

A little away, Indaramon turn to Antiramon "That fox digimon seems strong. I will try to help to help her to get free, then she my help us." Indaramon turn and walk away.

Looking back towards the dust cloud, Antiramon nodded as she began to move backwards as well, her eyes moving to see if anyone would follow them. "Good, then I shall look for the light of evolution." Turning to leave, she stopped and stared backwards one last time. "Metal-Etemon, wasn't lying about the trouble he would give us."

Moving fast, she kept to the shadows as she began to move towards one of the unchecked parts of the city, namely the park area. "The light of evolution will not escape me master."

--

Rika walked home with Renamon nearby. "Fox digimon." They turn to see Indaramon. Rika's hand slid over to her d-arc. "I just want want to talk," Indaramon said.

"Very well," Renamon said.

"You can't be serious," Rika said, "He's the enemy."

"Silent human," Indaramon said, "I am here to talk to her."

"She's not going," Rika said.

"I need you to let me do this Rika," Renamon said.

"How can you possibly trust him?" Rika ask. She waited for a bit before saying, "Renamon."

"I have questions only he can answer," Renamon said, "Don't worry I won't be long."

"What kind of questions?" Rika ask.

"I'll explain everything when I return," Renamon said as she walked off.

While Rika watch the two digimons walk off, Rika said, "I look like I'm just going haft to trust Renamon this time."

--

Yamaki growled as he looked at the screen. "We still can not locate them," Rally said.

"They faded away slowly," Yamaki said, "so they weren't defeated. Find them."

--

Tai smile was he walked into Takato's room. "This place is nice," Tai said, "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"I don't mind," Takato said.

"What about Rika and Renamon?" Tai ask, "I think they hate me."

"I'm sure they don't," Takato said, "More than anything I think that they want to see how they stand up against you. It's not everyday that you can fight one of the strongest digi-destineds. To tell you the truth I wouldn't mind trying as well."

"But first." Takato added as he sat down on his bed, pulling out his deck of cards. "We should work on these, and find better cards to use."

Nodding, Tai reached down and pulled out his own cards, noting that he had barely used them in the battle today. "Next time, we should try and use some of the modify cards."

--

In the digital world, Metal City had changed it appreance, now massive black cables ran all over the city buildings and streets, with every machine digimon hooked up to smaller cables running out from the larger ones.

"Good, good." Metal-Etemon grinned as he watched the sight. "This city is mine now, haha, time to focus on the brat again." Facing the digimons behind him, he grinned as he noted they looked as eager as he did. "Of course I expect you to do better then the others did against the brat, I want that Taichi Yagami kid destroyed."

His speech watched carefully by a cloaked boy standing in the shadows, a growling, dragon man like digimon next to him. "Taichi, here?" Letting out a soft hiss, the boy began to turn away, his eyes narrowed as he watched Metal-Etemon break out into a laugh. "How did he get here, and Metal-Etemon as well."

Close by, a sheep digimon did her best to hid her white shadows. "The master is right," Pajiramon said, "This Metal-Etemon is not worth trusting."

--

Meanwhile Rika lay in her bed. "Renamon been gone for a while," she said faintly, "if she stay gone for any longer then I'll force the goggle heads to follow me as I search for her."

Standing completely still on top of a light pole, Renamon kept staring into the distance, her eyes narrowed as she clenched up her right hand. "That boy and his Agumon, he overshadowed me again." Staring downward, she chuckled as he watched the park where Guilmon and Agumon where living. "I could destroy him now, without the boy's help he's weak."

"But it would be an honor less victory, wouldn't it." The words spoken softly as a towering shape appeared behind her. "You fought well today, but you won't defeat me." Indaramon added as he hovered upwards, his shell horn reformed and held ready just in case. "So tell me, what drove you to accept enslavement to a human girl?"

Having turned around at the first sentence, Renamon stared up as the deva, her ace unreadable as she watched his horn, knowing how much damage he could do with it. "Why do you wish to know this, more importantly, why are you here?"

"I can not trust you enough to tell you why we came to this dirt world," Indaramon said, "but I came to you to free you from being that girl's slave."

"I don't trust you enough to tell you," Renamon said.

The next morning, Tai walked intoTakato's room. "It's nice to take a shower," Tai said, "So should we search from those digimons that ran away."

"It shouldn't be too hard," Takato said. "A giant rabbit and bull are not something you can over look. I'll call the others."

A moment later, Takato listen as Henry answer the phone. "Hey Henry I was wonder if you have anything planned for today."

"Sorry," Henry said, "My parents wants me to take Suzy to the park."

A little later, Takato then walk into his room. "Henry can't come and Rika's mother said they she plans to take Rika to have a photo shoot."

"Lets get our digimons," Tai said, "Then where should we start searching?"

"Maybe around Hypnos, they always show up near that place." Takato responded as he turned to look out his window. "Other then that, I can't really think of anything." It was rather frustrating to think that two digimons the size of a two story house was out there and he couldn't find them.

Nodding, Tai fitted his D3 and Digivice onto his belt, and put his deck of cards into a front pocket on his shorts. "It's time like these I wish we could just track them down with a computer." No mention of the fact that the one digimon they had tracked with a computer had turned out to be a lying jerk.

Still looking out the window, Takato frowned as he watched a familiar orange haired girl walking towards his home, a frown on her face. "Hey, Rika's here." A curious note in his voice, he had gotten along better with her, until Tai had shown up, after which she had reverted back to her cold personality again. "I can't see Renamon."

Turning to look out the window as well, Tai frowned as he watched the girl look up at them, a clear impatient glare in her eyes. "Okay, either she wants to help look for them, or she's here to fight again." Either way was fine with him, he was itching to get some action.

Meanwhile, Henry sat in the park watching his little sister cheerfully run around. He took a deep breath. "Two dangerous digimons are loose and I'm stuck her watching my sister," Henry said.

"It not too bad," Terriermon said.

While they talk, Suzy look between trees to see a large form. "Bunny," she said before running off.

Quickly, she ran into the trees.

Henry turned from his partner. His eyes widen as he scan the field. "Suzy," he called hoping for her to jump out. He ran to the center of the field. "Can you smell her?" Henry ask as he turn to his partner.

"I'll try," Terriermon said.

Tai follow Rika. "Do you know where Renamon is?"

"If I did do you think I would come to you two," Rika said.

"You're too smart to run off to face Indaramon alone," Takato said.

"Lets get Agumon and Guilmon and then we'll search for Renamon," Tai said.

Nodding in agreement, Rika joined them as they began to walk off towards the park, her eyes narrowed a bit as she shot a look over at Tai. "The digital world, what's it like?"

"Huh?" Returning her stare with a confused one, Tai felt himself groan as she kept staring at her, slowly repeating the question. "Okay, look, I don't know why you're like that, but stop it, I've had enough of dealing with grouches thanks to Matt."

Stuffing his hands into his shorts pockets, Tai ignored the angry death glare she gave him. "It's a strange place, nothing is really what you expect one moment, and then it just like earth the next one." As he spoke, Tai cast a quick look around the street. "I kind of miss it, I had almost gotten used to a world where nearly everyone is out to attack you."

"Any thing you like?" Takato ask.

"I have new friends," Tai said, "Even if one liked to fight me." Tai turned to Rika as he said that, earning a glare from her.

Meanwhile, Antiramon stopped and turned to a small girl near her. "Bunny," the girl cheered, "Lets play."

"I have a job to do," Antiramon said.

"Please," Suzy whined as water gather below her eyes.

"Alright," Antiramon said. She lift up the girl and started to run. With Suzy safe in her hands, Antiramon ran as fast as she could and jump. After a little while she dropped to the ground.

"Bunny are you alright?" Suzy ask.

"I'm just hungry," Antiramon said.

"I get you some food," Suzy said as she turned. Just then, the trees before her lit up. Suzy turned back to see a small brown dog shape with ears coming from her head to the ground. It had pink fur at the tips of the ears and place around its neck. "Bunny?" Suzy ask stepping closer.

"It's me," the creature said, "Only now I'm Lopmon."

"You're hugging Size," Suzy said grabbing Lopmon in a hug. As Suzy hug Lopmon, a device drop to the ground near them.

Turning her head a bit, Suzy blinked before reaching down one hand to grab the device. "Huh, what is this thing?" Her question attracting Lopmon's attention to the device as well, the digimon finding herself staring at it with a cold feeling growing in her stomach as she recognized the device perfectly.

"A d-arc?" Her mind nearly shutting down as she understood what it meant for her, what she had become without thinking about it. "No, no, I'm a Deva, not a human's partner." Her muffled protests sounding hollow even to her, the girl were nice, friendly, and she smelled nicely.

"I think Henry has one," Suzy said slip the d-arc into her pocket. She frowned as she look around.

"What's wrong?" her new partner asked.

"I can't see Henry," Suzy said as tears stared to form around her eyes.

"Suzy," came from past the trees.

"Come on," Suzy cheered as she grab Lopmon's ear and ran to the source of the voice.

Henry watch as Suzy ran to him with a creature that looks like Terriermon.

Lopmon, snapping out of her thoughts stared right ahead as someone she hadn't expected to see stood before them. 'A tamer? And one of those who tried to stop us from getting the light of evolution.' Smirking as she watched him grow pale at the sight of her, she grinned at him. "What? You act as if you've never seen a digimon before."

"Hey, I have a digimon partner of my own." Henry snapped back before frowned as he looked from Lopmon to Suzy, with a bit of confusion and fear as he stared at his little sister. "Suzy, where did she come from, how did she get here?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Suzy was stopped by lopmon as the digimon answered for her. "We met in the park, she's my partner, and that's all you need to know, after all, you didn't even tell her you have a partner digimon, did you?" As she spoke, Suzy nodded as she agreed to her brother being a big meanie for not telling about his digimon friend.

Watching as Henry tried to explain himself out of not telling his sister, Lopmon grinned to herself as she felt the young girl hug her. She now had a very close spot to spy on them, to see what they knew about her fellow Devas and where the light of evolution was.

Plus, it might get her close to the outsider boy so she could deal with him.

Elsewhere, Renamon stood next to Indaramon. "So why do you come to this world? You must love humans to force your way here."

"I would never feel that way," Indaramon yelled, "We are simply here for the light of evolution."

"I see," Renamon said.

Just as Renamon started to walk away, Indaramon grab here. "You tricked me," he growl, "Why are you so willing to be a slave to that girl." He grip tighten.

Rika and the other ran into the stadium to see Indaramon crushing Renamon. "Renamon," Rika called out.

"You again?" The sneered out response came from Indaramon as he glared down at them, his horse like face giving off a good impression of anger. "Trying to help your slave, human?"

Tossing Renamon towards Rika with a snort, the massive digimon grabbed his shell like horn and pointed it right at them. "Then you can die together!"


	6. Chapter 6

Destined Tamer

This story is cowriten by Drager and Demino. We do not own digimon.

Part 6

* * *

Renamon lands and turn to Indaramon. "Rika lets go," Renamon said as 

she jump down and ran at higher level digimon.

"So you stay a slave," Indaramon said.

"I choose to fight with Rika," Renamon said.

"Renamon time to digivolve," Rika yelled.

"Aren't we going to help?" Takato ask.

"If they need it," Tai said.

"From the looks on them they feel the same what we did when I became Metal Greymon for the first time," Agumon said.

Pulling out a card from her deck without looking at it, Rika grinned as she just knew it was the card she needed at the moment. "Card Slash!" Running the card through the slit on her D-arc, she stared as it glowed bright blue. "Matrix Evolution!"

Glowing brightly as she faced down Indaramon, Renamon grinned as power washed through her. "Renamon, Matrix Evolves too. " Her body warping and twisting as it became Kyuubimon, then glowing once more as she once again stood up on her back legs.

A set of taoistic clothes wrapping around her as she kept glaring right at Indaramon who had begun to advance, several paper talismans fluttering around her as she finished evolving, "Taomon!"

"You maybe the same level," Indaramon said, "I'll show you that a slave can't win this fight." He grab his shell. "Treasure Shell," he yelled. He release blasts at Taomon.

"Then who is the slave," Taomon said, "Talisman of Light." A barrier blocked the blasts.

"I'll show you," Indaramon yells as he charge forwards. "Treasure Shell!" Once again his attack block by Taomon using her Talisman of Light.

"I'll crush you," Indaramon said as he charge closer."

"Talisman of Light," Taomon yelled. Indaramon eyes widen as the attack rush into him.

Screaming loudly, the massive horse deva stumbled backwards, Smoke rising from him as his shell like horn shattered into a cloud of digital data. "How, how can an enslaved digimon, be so strong?" Falling down onto his knees, Indaramon glared right into Taomon's eyes. "You may have beaten me, but the other ones will destroy you for this."

Finally shattering completely, the digital data of the digimon floated around in the air for a few seconds, before getting loaded by Taomon. "Whoever those others are, I hope they're better fighters then you."

Glowing brightly, Taomon regressed back into Renamon, the fox digimon staring up at the sky with a determined expression. "Rika, we have to prepare for this.""

Nodding in agreement, the red head turned to regard Tai and Takato, her eyes narrowing as she glared at them coldly. "You two, the park tomorrow at 4, don't be late." Stalking off as Renamon vanished into the shadows, she didn't even look back.

"Well, I think she's happy," Tai said, "I say we drop off the digimons and go home."

"I need to call Henry," Takato said.

Meanwhile Henry walked into his family apartment. Suzy follow with Lopmon in her arms. "Welcome back," their mother said, "Suzy I hope you didn't beg your brother to get you."

"She promised to leave me alone," Henry said.

Suzy ran into her room and place Lopmon on the bed. "This is our bed," she said. Just then a growl came around them. "You're still hungry," Suzy said, "I'll talk to Henry." She pick up her partner and ran into Henry rooms.

Henry turned from his computer. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Lopmon's hungry," Suzy said.

"Alright," Henry said, "I'll get some food."

"So why did you come to the real world?" Terriermon ask looking at Lopmon.

"So why did you come to the real world?" Terriermon ask looking at Lopmon.

Avoiding eye contact at first, Lopmon quickly thought about a reason to give him, finally giving up and settling for just trying to wing it. "Ah, I don't really know how I came here, just that I suddenly was here, and there was this huge Horse like digimon nearby."

"Must have been Indaramon." Terriermon replied as he thought about it then shrugged it off as he smelled the food that Henry was coming with. "Alright, I can smell cookies." Jumping off the bed to secure as many as he could when his tamer entered, Terriermon forgot about Lopmon's rather poor explanation.

She watched the larger human place the food. Lopmon slowly walk over to the brown disk. She pick up one and too a small bite from it. "This is great," Lopmon said.

"Sure is," Terriermon said.

"Remember, don't move when someone other Henry or Suzy is around," Terriermon said.

"I guess I need to show Suzy to the others," Henry said, "Suzy don't tell anyone if I don't tell you to."

"Aw," Suzy said as she dropped to the ground, "I want to show my friend."

Meanwhile Tai and Takato walk into Takato's room. "So are you going to teach me so more of the card game?" Tai ask.

"Sure, why not." Takato replied as he pulled out his deck, placing it on his bed before pulling out his spare cards. "I should try and beef it up while I'm at it, with stronger digimons to fight, I'll need better cards."

---

Meanwhile, Metal-Etemon found himself yelling in anger as he stared long and hard at a nearby computer screen, the number 95 percent flashing repeatedly. "Why, why won't it give me a 100 percent reading of that brat's data.""

Sending one fist through his work desk, he growled as he watched the digimons standing before him, each and every one of them waiting for his orders. "You, go to Earth, fight him and get me those last five percent of data I need, and if you fail doing so, too bad for you!"

The digimon he had pointed at, a large Waru-Monzaemon, gulped as the digimons around him took a step to the side, trying to avoid getting sent on a suicide mission as well. "Ah sir, maybe it would be best if-" The rest of the sentence lost as Metal-Etemon lowered his sunglasses to show just how angry he was. "- I'm ready sir, just send me over there and I'll get the data for you."

"Look like he's on the move again," Pajiramon said, "My lord needs to know."

-----

The next morning Tai and Takato walk in the park. "Please get the bread to them."

"Right," Tai said, "I'll meet you there after you get out of school."

"See you," Takato said.

"Don't forget Rika," Tai said.

"I won't," Takato said, "I need to get going or I'll be late."

It was not long before Tai got to Guilmon's hut. "Hey," Tai said, "Takato went to school. Oh and he gave me this bread. We're just waiting for the others."

Takato ran from school. "I hope Tai isn't too bored there."

"Hey Tai," Henry said, "I'm going to be a little late. I need go home for a bit before the meeting."

"Alright," Takato said.

On the other side of the park, a fog slowly began to form despite the clear warm weather, several meters of the park area fading away as the fog spread out, a large teddy bear like form seen briefly as the fog covered up a good sized part of the area. "Just get the data, just get the data."

The strange mutterings heard clearly as Waru-Monzaemon stepped out of the fog, watching the park area strangely absent of any humans. "Master Metal-Etemon said this is where he hangs out, and he should be the only one around for now."

Turning to face a tree, he sighed as he thought about his suicide mission, briefly wondering if he would be better off running away to hide someone in the human world. "No, He can find me here; he had that portal device, and the other digimons." Shuddering lightly, Waru-Monzaemon began to walk forward, lifting up his clawed paw. "Remember, fight here, get the data and then run back trough the portal."

"Bear Claw!" Yelling out the attack while slamming his hand into the ground, the large tattered teddy bear like digimon didn't waste anytime in retreating to hide, and wait, if he could just get the drop on the kid, he might live to see the next day.

Tai watch as Guilmon turn his head and growl. "What?" Tai ask.

"Digimon," Guilmon grunted before running off.

"Come on Agumon," Tai said.

The two follow Guilmon to a small crater in the ground. "Where is he?"

Near by the tattered teddy bear like digimon watch the search. 'Master Metal-Etemon said his partner is a yellow dino,' he thought just before he charged.

Just then Tai head a scream, He turn only to watch his partner slam into a tree. "Pyro Sphere," Guilmon yelled.

Knocking the attack away, Waru-Monzaemon grinned as he towered up over Guilmon and Tai, Agumon still lying below the tree he had been knocked into. "Hey, hey, relax little guy, I just need some data from the kid, and I'll be gone."

Stomping forward, he lifted up his armed paw, aiming for a downward strike. "Thought if you want to fight me first, it's fine; the dangerous one is down, so no reason to play safe." Striking, the large teddy bear like digimon watched as his missed his target completely, Guilmon having moved backwards. "Come on, get out of the way, I don't want to be here any longer then I have too."

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon attacking him once more, hitting Waru-Monzaemon right in the face, but not doing more then sending the digimon tumbling backwards more from surprise then from harm, "Pyro Sphere!"

Blocking the attack, Waru-Monzaemon snorted as he held up his unarmed hand. "Enough of this, you're making my job too difficult, Heartbreak Attack!" His stomach opening to show an eerie green glow, before a series of dark colored heart shot out from it, only one hitting Guilmon as he managed to avoid the rest.

As for Tai, he had moved to check on Agumon when he heard the strangest sound ever, the messy haired boy turned to watch Guilmon crying loudly as he stood before Waru-Monzaemon who was laughing as he watched the smaller digimon cry. "What did you do?"

"Not much, my Heartbreak Attack just made him cry." Advancing on Tai, the large teddy bear like digimon lifted up his armed arm, watching as Tai pulled back a bit from him. "Don't worry, I'll get what I came for and then."

"Get away from him." The words spoken coldly as Renamon landed before Tai, her eyes narrowed as much as they could. "I said, get away from him."

"How many digimons do you stay with?" Waru-Monzaemon asked.

"I just came with my partner," Renamon said.

"That's right," Rika said, "Get him!"

Renamon jump at Waru-Monzaemon. He blocked her with one paws as the other cut Tai's arm. Waru-Monzaemon push Renamon back and then let the blood drip into a device. "I got what I came for," Waru-Monzaemon yelled as he ran away.

"Renamon after him," Rika yelled.

"I'll check up on Agumon and Guilmon," Tai said rubbing his cut.

"You may want someone to look at that cut," Renamon said before charging away.

Running right back into the fog, Waru-Monzaemon laughed as he felt the digital field swallow him, he had done it, he had gotten the sample, escaped intact, and he could return without fearing his deletion. "So long human scum and just wait until you see Master Metal-Etemon's true plan!"

Charging right into the field, Renamon cursed as she hit nothing but air, the fog lifting around her as the gate had already closed after Waru-Monzaemon had vanished. "Too late." Standing up, she frowned as she thought about his last words. "His true plan?"

"Did you get him?" Rika ask as she ran in.

"No," Renamon said, "He was working for Metal-Etemon. He got what he came for and ran away."

A little later, Rika storm over to Tai and yelled, "Alright Goggle head tell us everything that stuff bear did."

"He knock out Agumon and then you came," Tai said, "You saw him wound me."

"But why did he wound you?" Rika spat out, a dark glare on her face as she jabbed a finger out to point at the wound, "And what was with that whole, getting the last data thing?"

Grabbing Tai's shirt, she pulled him closer. "I think it's time you told us everything you know, and I'm not talking about the stuff we can see on the show." Dropping her hold on him, she continued to stare at him as Tai stepped backwards. "What does Metal-Etemon want?"

"The death of the boy of course." The reply came from behind as a monkey like digimon stepped fourth from behind a tree, eyes closed as he faced their general direction. "Ah, I'm sorry if I startled you, I am Makuramon, and I have come to help you."

Giving of a friendly smile, Makuramon stepped forward. "I have a source within Metal-Etemon's base, and he has told me rather strange story." Turning his gaze onto Tai, Makuramon did his best to look concerned. "it seems the metal monkey is using your data, to create a perfect and evil copy of you."

"Great," Tai said, "And there is no way to get to him."

"Hey what happen?" Takato ask as he ran to them.

"We were attack," Tai said.

"But Etemon is making an evil copy of Tai," Makuramon said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Renamon asks.

"Tell you later," Makuramon said as he walked away.

"Lets talk to the others," Takato said, "Henry wants to tell us something."

--

Hours later within Metal-Etemon's base.

"It's done!" The roar filling the room as Metal-Etemon slid into a victory/disco stance, one hand on his head while the other was pointed right up into the air. "Truly I am the king, because only a king could think of something this brilliant!"

Facing the operating table before him, the metal monkey laughed as he watched the copy of Taichi Yagami open his eyes, giving off a wicked smile in the process. "Arise my little tamer!" The eyes of the copy moving to face him with their blood red irises, "Arise, and take your place as leader of my army, Taimon."

Blinking his eyes, Taimon stared as a black colored Digivice was thrown at him, the device fitting neatly into his hand. "Taimon huh, and, who are you?" His voice far darker then Tai's, the copy of the messy haired boy moved off the table. "And why am I here?"

Smirking widely, Metal-Etemon simply pointed over his shoulder and straight at a large screen showing Tai and Agumon. "You, Taimon, are here to destroy this boy, Taichi, and as for me, I am

your father and creator, Metal-Etemon, king of all digimons, ahaha!"

Glancing at the picture of Tai, Taimon grunted as he clenched up his free hand. "You want me to fight that loser." Smirking coldly, Taimon walked closer and glanced up at the screen, before hammering his fist through its lower part. "Fine, and while I'm at it, I'll trash everything else as well."

-----

"Just as long as it not my things," Metal-Etemon said.

Henry walked up to the group. "Hey," he said, "Yesterday while at the park, my sister found a digimon..."

"Hi," Suzy yelled running up dragging Lopmon, "This is Lopmon."

"Great," Rika said, "We have a brat and a copy of Spiky, Goggle Head."

Henry just turn to Takato. "Well you see," Takato said rubbing his head, "Tai was attack and they took his blood to make a copy of him."

"So we need to deal with the devas who are searching for something and Metal-Etemon who has a copy of Tai," Henry said.

"We know that," Rika yelled.

"So what do try first?" Tai ask.

"We should try to find what the devas are after," Henry said, "We don't know when we will return if we go to the Digi-World and Devas can enter where while we're gone.

--

Across town, a digital field had already formed, two shapes walking out from it right next to each other, one a large centaur bull like digimon, a dark grin on it's face, while the other one looked like a large dog.

"We're here Chatsuramon." the bull centaur like digimon grumbled out as he gazed up at the towering buildings in the distance, disgust clear on his face. "Let's just find that light of evolution and get out of here."

Next to him, the dog like digimon growled as he cast a side glance up at his current partner. "You must have patience Vajiramon." Speaking softly, Chatsuramon moved his gaze to the sky scrapers as well. "We can no longer pretend that these humans are no threat."

Twisting his head to glare at Chatsuramon, a dark glare entered his eyes at what he had just heard. "What?! These humans are nothing, we can crush them like-!"

"No." Chatsuramon responded, his eyes narrowing. "Already, half of us have been defeated, right now only Majiramon, Vikararamon, Antiramon, Makuramon and we two remain of our group, the twelve devas."

"Deva's? Is that what your little circus group is called." The mocking comment falling as a small black colored digimon landed on the ground before them. "Not much to you is there, losing to humans." Impmon laughing as he stood up, fire dancing around in his right hand. "I'm starting to think that i can take you down as well!"

"Come try it," Vajiramon growl. "You won't..."

"Enough," Chatsuramon said, "You been his the world for while. Are you willing to help us?"

"Why should I," Impmon ask crossing his arms.

"Our Master can give you power," Chatsuramon said.

"Interesting," Impmon said, "What do you want from me?"

"We're searching for something and we want you to keep an eye on the humans," Chatsuramon said.

"I have more talents than that," Impmon said.

Meanwhile Tai sat watching Guilmon chase Agumon who waves a piece of bread. "Do you have any idea of what this light of evolution could be?" Tai asks as he turns to the others.

"Beats me." Henry replied as he watched Terriermon tackle Agumon in an attempt to get the bread. "But we do know is that it is connected to the digimons, otherwise they wouldn't be looking for it."

Staring at Guilmon, Takato frowned as he slowly looked down at his d-arc. "Could it be what allows our digimons to evolve?" Seeing the other staring at him, he lifted up his hands in a defensive manner. "It was just a thought."

"And a good one." Rika added in as she returned from her short trip to the local digimon card shop, Renamon right next to her as she stared from Tai to Takato and finally at Henry. "But more importantly, have you heard about the monster sighting last night?"

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly turned to leave. "Seems more digimons have entered our world, and got spotted by someone." Smirking widely, she focused on Tai. "From the way they talked about it, I think it's a Garurumon."

"It could be Matt," Tai said, "Come on."

"I agree," Takato said, "Even if it is a wild digimon we need to stop it."

"I want to come," Suzy said.

"No," Henry said, "I can't take you into danger."

"But Henry," Suzy said.

"You're not ready for this," Henry said.

Suzy watch the older kids walk away. "Come one Lopmon," Suzy said.

"But Henry said you can't go," Lopmon said.

"But Mommy said I must Tai with Henry," Suzy said.

Grapping her partner digimon, Suzy didn't wait to hear any response before she had run off, trying her best to keep up with her brother. "Come on, we have to see where he goes."

Rushing off a head of them, Tai frowned as he watched his digivice. "You know, it would be easier if we knew where it was." His comment aimed more at himself then anyone else.

"You want to know where the Garurumon is." The answer came from above as Makuramon swung past, his monkey like arm allowing too move faster then the others. "I heard you talking before, and I know where you can find him." The comment making Tai blink as he was grabbed by the monkey deva and carried off from one tree to the other. "Last rumor I heard said he was going this way."

Landing at the exit of the park, Makuramon dumped Tai on his feet and grinned as he stared upwards. "It would be faster if you could fly, but I guess you can't." Grinning a bit, he stopped and frowned as he faced Tai. "Listen, I got some more info from the digital world that says Metal-Etemon will strike soon, and I also heard that more Deva's have crossed over."

Grabbing his head, Tai shook it. "It never let's up does it." Focusing on the monkey like digimon, he frowned as he found no trace of him. "Great, now I have to worry about that as well." Grumbling, Tai stopped as he heard the familiar growl from a Garurumon, only this one had dark fur instead of purple and blue, and it was staring at him. "Hey, you can't leave me here all alone against that guy."

"I am not you partner," Makuramon said as he jump away.

"Well Agumon," Tai said dropping his d-arc.

Agumon nodded and quickly became Metal-Greymon. The Garurumon turn at started to run. Metal-Greymon flew before him landed in front of him. The Garurumon quickly turned and ran straight at Tai. He leapt at Tai only to have an attack hit his side.

"Great shot Boy," Takato called out.

"He's not a friend," Tai said.

"This should be fast," Rika said.

"Henry," Suzy called as she ran up. Moment later she screamed as she hung from Garurumon's teeth.

Lopmon jumped at them only to grab the wolf digimon tail.

"Suzy!" Henry's screamed as he rushed forward to save his sister, his D-arc starting to glow as Terriermon followed right after him. "Suzy!"

Terriermon following right after his tamer felt the power enter him as he shot past Henry, his ears rising up as light covered his whole body, "Terriermon Evolves too, Gargomon!" The machine gun armed bunny digimon landing on the ground with both arms pointed right at the viral Garurumon. "Let her go, now!"

Garurumon in response simply smirked as light began to cover him as well, Suzy letting out a loud cry as she was pulled into the light with him. "Garurumon Evolves too, Weregarurumon!" The light fading away to reveal a viral version of Weregarurumon holding Suzy in his right hand rather then just a champion digimon.

"Lets Suzy go," Henry yelled.

"Why would you let go of a perfectly good shield?" Weregarurumon ask.

"I'm not going to lets you hurt her," Henry yelled.

"Metal-Greymon, fly to the other side of him" Tai yelled.

"Lord Metal-Etemon said you would try something tricky," Weregarurumon said, "I can block her from two sides. Then this shield is useless. I should just break it."

"Alright," Tai said, "Metal-Greymon back off."

"Good," Weregarurumon said as Metal-Greymon came back into his view. "Albright, I'm going to have a portal opening and I want the humans to step through it."

Lopmon, standing completely still behind Weregarururmon snarled as she watched the tamers and that other worlder back off. "Fools, I guess I have to save Suzy." Feeling the same power that the other had received flowing through, she smiled as he embraced it. "Lopmon, evolves too!"

Lopmon's body grow rapidly in as she evolved, her fur changing color to purple and white, with her ears growing longer, as well as getting a yellow combat gi, red gloves on her hands with silver blades attached to her wrists as well as held in her hands.

To finish it all, she got a blue bandanna around her neck, and on her feet, she gained black colored china slippers. "Turuiemon!"

The cry of her evolution causing Weregarurumon to spin around just in time to get attacked by the very fast digimon, her blade weapons cutting right across his snout and stomach as she did a jump attack. "Let go of Suzy right now!" her cry followed up be her kicking him right in the face, causing the viral digimon to lose his grip on his hostage.

Turuiemon grab her partner and jump away. "Look like you lost your shield," Rika said

"Then I'm going," Weregarurumon said. He jumped into the portal.

"He ran," Rika growl, "He just ran away."

"I don't like Metal-Etemon being able to open portals when ever he likes," Tai said.

"Let's find the light thing," Takato said.

Turuiemon didn't really pay any attention to the others as she did her best to be a good partner, Suzy not even crying even getting out through such an incident as she held her. "Metal-Etemon, he's nothing but trouble." Her eyes narrowing as she thought about it. "Suzy we should head home, it won't be safe for you here."

In the tress, Makuramon simply stood silently as he went over the battle scene, doing his best to judge each of the digimons and their power levels. "The boy, he's not dependent on the light of evolution to fight tougher foes."

"But even so, it was nearby, the proof lies in the digimons from this world." Clenching up one hand, he focused on Turuiemon as she still hugged that little girl. "I hope for your sake, Antiramon that you're just faking that partnership, I wouldn't like to be one to tell master Zhuqiaomon that you have betrayed us by becoming a willing slave."

"We could use it and then destroy her partner," Makuramon said, "If we can't save Antiramon then we must destroy her as well."

Tai stop is walk back to Guilmon hut. "The the light of evolution?" he said out load, "If the digimon are looking for it then it could be related to digi-evolution."

"If that the case then my have use the light of evolution to make our partner digivolve," Henry said, "We just need to find the one thing in common between these events. Other than Tai, what does everyone remember?"

"You mean besides getting attacked." Takato joked as he watched Agumon and Guilmon chasing each other around in a game of tag. "Well, our digimons usually evolve when either we or they are in danger."

Henry, nodding as he thought about it, "I was thinking more along the line of what was around us, it has to be something that was at the fights where they evolved."

Rika, walking behind them shook her head as they spoke. "Renamon, do you have any idea what this light of evolution could be?" One of her hands reaching up to rub her cheek as she thought about it, "Renamon, we're going out alone tonight, we need to find one of these Deva's and get some for more information on this out of them, one way or another."

"They seam to travel in groups now," Renamon said.

"So," Rika said.

"It may be safer for us to work with the others," Renamon said.

"It would be safe for a smaller group to watch them," Rika said.

"Call if you need us," Tai said, "I guess the rest of use will search for the light thing."

---

In the digital world, within the main building of his new city, Metal-Etemon glared down at Were-Garurumon, now simply Garurumon again after having used up the energy boost he got. "You failed me."

Garurumon bowed his head lower, his tail hanging as close to the ground as it could get. "I'm sorry master, but he had help, those digimons evolved, even I evolved despite never having been able to do so for several decades."

"Evolved?" Metal-Etemon spat out as he stood up, his metal skin gleaming as he began to advance. "I don't care if they evolved; I sent you to get that boy into the digital world for a final showdown." Lashing out, the metallic monkey sent Garurumon flying into a nearby wall. "But you couldn't even do that, could you?"

Rising back up onto his feet, Garurumon bowed again, ignoring the flashes of pain going through his body as he did so. "Master, please, let me try again, this time I won't fail."

Saying nothing, Metal-Etemon simply faced down Garurumon as the wolf like digimon continued to growl before him, begging him for another chance. "Dark Spirits DX!" Yelling out the attack name while raising his hand into the air, the monkey man like digimon smirked as a massive beam of dark green light blasted down from the air above Garurumon.

The wolf like digimon barely having the time to scream in pain before he were vaporized, his digital data scattering into the air before being loaded by Metal-Etemon. "Garurumon, this is the only way, you will be allowed to continue to serve me."

Facing the other digimons under his service who had moved further into the shadows, he grinned darkly at them as he reseated himself on his throne. "Now, I trust the rest of you understand that returning here after failing is not an option?"

The digimon remain silent as Metal Etemon walk away, until one digimon walked closer to the metal monkey. "My Lord," the digimon said, "Zhuqiaomon is looking for the light of evolution. The tamers will chase after it into the Digi-World."

"You know the price of failure," Metal Etemon said, "But if it work then you will be rewarded well."

Meanwhile, Tai look around a park building. "So this is where Teirrermon first digivolve," he said.

"That's right," Terriermon said.

"I thought it would be a good place to start to search for information," Henry said, "It the only lead I can think."

"What about the other places?" Tai ask.

"Takato and Rika are checking out the place where we fought against Icedevimon." Henry replied as he took a closer look at the simple playground. "I didn't think they would rebuild this place." he muttered out as he walked closer to the swing set. "Gargomon destroyed it completely the first time he evolved."

Tai shook his head as he thought about it, then remembered Skullgreymon and how much damage he had done all because of his own pride. "You shouldn't blame yourself, sometimes; things just don't go the way we expect them to."

"How true, but in my case, they're going perfectly well." Spoke a cold voice as a cross between a bull and a centaur moved towards them. "I am Vajiramon, the bull deva, and you two will give me the light of evolution, or die."

"We don't know what it is," Terriermon said, "But I sure we can show you a good time."

"Agumon," Tai yelled to his partner.

"Are you sure you're slave can fight in this small area," Vajiramon said looking at the roof.

"Greymon should have," Agumon said before he digivolve and charge at the bull digimon. Vajiramon grab the charging Dinosaur and flung him to the right. He found the other gone. "I see you bought time for the other to get to another location."

Meanwhile Renamon ready an attack. Makuramon smiled. "I just want the light," Makuramon said, "I was hoping to hid myself and watch but the fight is one." Makuramon ran at Rika and Takato.

Vajiramon grinned as he drew his swords, his eyes narrowing as he prepared to defend against Greymon, confident that Terriermon would be unable to fight against him. "Just one of you I see, good, shouldn't be that hard to delete you then."

Lifting up his sword, he stopped as he watched a digital fog forming above them, a massive shadow forming within that even dwarfed Greymon in size. "Now what?"

His answer coming in the form of a blue colored Megakabuterimon landing on the ground besides him, the impact forcing the bull deva to take several side steps in order to secure his balance. "What do you want?"

Megakabuterimon simply grinned as he turned to face Greymon. "To aid you, I've been sent here by Metal-Etemon to help you capture the light of evolution." Stepping forward, he cast a quick look over his shoulder as he watched the Bull deva tense. "My master is ready to destroy the child as he promised, but he also wishes to help you in your quest."

Vajiramon grinned as he though about it, sure, he had wanted to take down the kid on his own, but who was he to question help when it offered itself. "Fine, we'll destroy him here and now."

Across from them, Tai and Greymon gulped as the two digimons began to advance, Vajiramon holding out his swords as he began to go left around them, Megakabuterimon's head sparkling as electricity began to charge up in it. "Better evolve again buddy, because we're going to need Metal-Greymon if we want to win this fight."

Greymon nod as he started to glow. Henry turn from the glowing digimon to his partner. "Digivolve too," Henry said as he pulled out a blue card.

"Terriermon warp digivolve to Rapidmon." The glow fading away to reveal the large metallic bunny like digimon standing where Terriermon had just been, all of his weapons primed and ready for battle. "Okay bull boy, you're going down!" Charging straight forward, Rapidmon and Vajiramon charged right towards each other ready to fight.

"I won't let you stop me," Megakabuterimon said. "Horn Buster," he yelled. Metal-Greymon jump from the attack.

Metalgreymon turn and flew up at Mega Kabuterimon. "Giga Blaster," Metal-Greymon yelled.

Megakabuterimon dive from the attack. On the ground, the two remain digimon growl at each other as they grip the other claw. "I'm not going to lets you win," Vajiramon said as he tighten his grip on Rapidmon.

"Can we be friend?" Rapidmon ask.

"Because this world means nothing to me," Vajiramon said, "Why do you fight your own kind?"

Rapidmon snarled as he pushed the deva backwards. "Because I like Henry," Tossing Vajiramon away, he laughed as he watched Mega Kabuterimon get knocked out of the sky. "Atomic Blast!"

Vajiramon barely getting out of the way as two massive energy blasts ripped past him, blowing up the play ground completely. "You?" His voice rather small as he watched the area of the destruction for a small second, before grinning as he spun back around to face him. "But two can play that way, Terra Blade!"

Slamming his swords into the ground, he grinned as Rapidmon was sent backwards by energy beams firing off from each of his blades. "And I don't have to protect a human, like you do." The last spoken out as his beams was shot off towards Henry and Taichi.

Elsewhere Taomon jump form Makuramon's Primal Orb. "You're skilled," Makuramon said, "Why did that human make you her slave?"

"I choose to work with her," Taomon said, "I wanted to get stronger and thank to her became an Ultimate."

"That what she wants you to think," Makuramon said, "You can't win. We don't have humans pulling us down."

"I don't have hatred pulling me down," Taomon said.

"I won't let you hurt Takato," Wargrowlmon yell as he ran at Makuramon.

Makuramon, simply sighed as he jumped upwards, doing a small back flip as Wargrowlmon passed by underneath him, the monkey deva landing perfectly on his back. "Sad really." Smirking as he kneeled down, he grabbed a hold of Wargrowlmon's armor as the large digimon began to try and shake him. "The Screaming!"

Wargrowlmon going still as a loud, scream tore into his eyes and had him freeze in shock and pain, his head feeling like it was going to burst as Makuramon jumped away from him.

"Primal Orb!" The second attack hitting him right in the back, sending him stumbling forward as his legs buckled, then he fell forward onto the ground. "Just stay out of the way, for now." Turning around to face an attacking Taomon, he smirked as he jumped up into the air, avoiding the paper talismans that had been aimed at his back. "As for you, I've already learned what I came here for, The Screaming!"

Taomon freezing as he was belted by the same high sound as Wargrowlmon, seconds before he was knocked down by Makuramon as he landed, the monkey deva grinning as he made a long leap, kicking a garbage can away to reveal Calumon. "I found it at last, the light of evolution."

Grabbing Calumon, he laughed as he turned to face Wargrowlmon and Taomon, both of them recovered from the fight. "It was fun playing with you, but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave." Tossing another Primal Orb at them, he gave of a loud laugh as he jumped away, aiming to get over to Vajiramon and return to the digital world with him.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is cowriten by Drager and Demino. We do not own digimon.

Destined Tamer

Part 7

* * *

Megakabuterimon step back from the digimons. "They got what they wanted so I'm leaving," he said, "You want it come to the Digi-World. Come stand before Metal-Etemon." He flew into a portal.

"Why is he running away?" Rapidmon ask.

"He came to help the devas find the light," Henry said, "They found it and now is back in the Digi-World."

"Hey," Takato yelled running up. "They took Calumon. We need to go to the Digi-World and get his back."

"Metal-Etemon is there too," Tai said, "We need to search for a way in."

"Let's get our friends to help use search," Takato said, "We need all the help we can get."

--

Within his city, Metal-Etemon was laughing his head off as he watched MegaKabuterimon, Makuramon and Vajiramon stood before him, the two devas staring at the massive dark network behind the metallic monkey man digimon. "You got the light of evolution, and soon, that brat will come here."

Turning to face his dark network, he laughed even harder as he watched it glow with power. "And with this new network, I can not only control digimons, I can also block that pesky digivolution technique, which means that human brat is a goner." Makuramon simply frowned as he watched the mega digimon."Just don't get too attached to this place, once the human is done for, we will return you to your world, as agreed."

The interruption to his laughter had Metal-Etemon grumbling as he turned to face them. "I can handle the kid, you two just try and keep the others away; they're the ones who keep messing up everything."

Facing the side of the room, he grinned as Taimon stepped out from the shadows, Black Agumon besides him as always. "Seems I was a bit fast, I meant that Taimon here will deal with him."

"Should I open the portal for him?" Taimon ask.

"No," Metal-Etemon said, "I don't want to risk the anger of the sovereign by allowing them to enter this world so easy."

"Why are you worried? You're both megas," Taimon said.

"You will see," Metal-Etemon said.

----

Meanwhile Tai walk into Takato's room. "So that digimon was the light of evolution," Tai said.

"He's still our friend," Takato said, "There should be a portal some where so we can enter the Digi-World.

"Tomorrow we need to search for a way into the Digi-World," Tai said, "and I need to find a way to fight Etemon or now Metal-Etemon."

"I know a few web sites I can see what I can find," Takato said.

"Too bad we can't just open a gate on a computer screen." Tai joked as he watched his digivice and D-Arc, the two devices lying side by side on the table as he went over his card deck. "Would save us a lot of trouble, and we could just drag along a laptop for our return."

Not turning his head, Takato did his best to mention that doing 02, the digi destined would using just that to travel between earth and the digital world. "Yeah, look, no one on the web has much of an idea, so, I think we should find a gate opening and use that to go to the digital world."

"More hard work," Tai said, "Luckily I don't go to school here so I can search for during the day."

"There is nothing that we can do else," Takato said.

Meanwhile in the park, Agumon spit some dirt. "Guilmon would you mind stop digging tonight?"

"Sorry," Guilmon said as his head came from the hole. "I just like to dig.""It is but dirt is getting thrown on you is not fun when you trying to sleep," Agumon said, "We need to search for a way into the Digi-World tomorrow so We need to rest to be ready."

"Okay," Guilmon said.

Across the town, Impmon sat silently on a construction beam, a thoughtful look on his face as he watched a fireball he and lit up in his left hand's middle finger. "This pact, will give me power, power enough to defeat those tamers."

Standing on a completed section of concrete flooring, Chatsuramon watched Impmon before him, a patient look in his eyes as he waited. "Yes, it will also help strengthen our defenses against the coming darkness.""I don't care about that." Impmon spat out as he stood up, his eyes narrowing in anger as he remembered every single one of his defeats. "I want that power to make them understand, that digimons don't need humans to be strong." Bowing his head, Chatsuramon merely grunted in response as his eyes began to glow, a digital gate forming around Impmon, a digital gate the sent up a gust of hot air. "The master, will grant you the power you want when you meet him."

"You got what you wanted then why are you still giving me this?" Impmon ask. "We made a promises and I see that you could me useful," Chatsuramon said.

Barely having time to scream, Impmon found himself falling as the digital gate opened below, the building replaced with the insides of a volcano, the small demon like digimon barely having time to see anything before he landed in a vast pool of lave.But what he had seen, had been enough to scare him, as he had briefly faced the biggest digimon he had ever seen, four wings and an aura of pure power. Power that surged through him as he hit the lava, feeling it tear through him as he snapped his eyes wide open. "Impmon, Warp evolves too!" A blast of white light shooting out of the lave pool as a the small rookie digimon evolved to the mega level.

The next morning Tai stepped out of Takato's home. "We need to get to school," Tatako said. Tai nod and the two walk to the park. "I'm going to Guilmon's place," Tai said, "I'll do what searching I can."

"Here some food for them," Takato said as he hands a bag to Tai.

"Hey Buddy," Tai said as Agumon ran to him. "Takato had to go the school but he gave me some food. After you eaten we can search for a portal." "Here should we search?" Agumon ask. "Where the portals where before," Tai said, "Guilmon can you remember any places nearby?"

"I think I can," Guilmon said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Agumon said. ---- Wandering through the underground of Metal-Etemon city, Taimon and Black Agumon barely paid any attention to the digimons moving through the corridors, no real destination in mind as the digital human and digimon partner kept walking."I should be fighting those tamers by now." Taimon spat out as he walked over a small bridge running between two buildings.

"Not sitting by while those digimons get to have all the fun." His angry ranted interrupted by a loud laugh as a single digimon walked out onto the bridge ahead of him with a wide grins on his face. "A deva?."Vajiramon leading the way stopped walking as he lifted up a hand to stop Makuramon who had been walking just behind him. "What are you doing here, copy creature?" His eyes narrowing as he watched the black colored agumon growl at him. "Shouldn't you be growling at your masters feet?"

"I do not growl to anyone, I do what I want." Taimon spat out as he clenched up one hand, glaring at Vajiramon as the bull deva advanced on him and Black Agumon. "Well answer me or we'll attack you."Taimon smile as he snap his fingers. Black Agumon ran past him as his body glow. Second later, Vajiramon turn the ultimate digimon running through them. "Thanks for giving you data to him," Taimon said as he look at the braking up digimon. "I told you I do I want." Meanwhile in the Real World, Tai roll his eyes and Guilmon said, "I buried a piece of bread right here.""He haven't show us a single place when he fought a digimon," Agumon said, "I know where he drank water and play and the many place her bury food."

"Guilmon is there anyplace that you fought  
other digimons," Tai said. "I think I know one," Guilmon said. Tai and Agumon ran after Guilmon. He points at a fence rest on the top of the hill. "That where I fought Renamon."

Giving an inner groan, Tai did his best not to show any annoyance at Guilmon. "So, did a digital gate open here?" His question aimed at Guilmon, but he quickly forgot it as he noticed someone smirking down at him from the fence, someone that hadn't been there before. "Makuramon."The monkey digimon smirking as he stared down at Tai, both hand held out before him. "Hello again, looking for a way to the digital world?." Ignoring the angry looks on their faces, he moved one hand to point at the center of the park.

"My master wishes to meet with you, and as such, a gate will be opened, just for you."

"Don't," Agumon said, "It could be a trap."

"Why would I lie?" Makuramon asks.

"No thanks," Tai said, "I already fell for enough traps.""I will leave you today," Makuramon said, "Since my master did not order me to drag you before him."

"We need to find a portal," Tai said, "Guilmon have you fought anyone in those fog cover places?"Standing still as Tai, Agumon and Guilmon left, Makuramon smirked as he lifted up one hand. "One way or another you will enter the digital world through my gate, human." Turning to watch the area he had spoken off to Tai, he grinned as he began to prepare for the even he had planned. "Tonight, the last battle in this world will take place." Jumping off, he ignored everything around him, including Yamaki standing behind a tree, his light held in one hand while he stared at not only Tai, but Makuramon as well. "So, tonight was it?" Smirking as he closed the lighter lid, he pushed off from the tree. "Whoever knew a coffee break would give me such, juicy in tell."

Tai rub his head. "I don't like this," Tai said, "I think we need to tell the others."

"Right," Agumon said, "Lets rest, until the others come."

----

In the digital world, Taimon found himself standing on the very top of a metallic building, his eyes closed as he felt the wind blow through his hair. "Now this is much better." The outside felt good, and alive, not like that underground lair below the city. "But it would be far better if my copy were here so we could kick his ass."

Next to him, Black-Agumon grinned as he oversaw the digimons moving about below them. "Taimon, should we hunt down more digimons, I like crushing and loading their data."

The reptile digimon smirking as this partner ship deal Etemon had forced on him had proved very good indeed. "The more data I load, the stronger I get."

Grinning at the suggestion, Taimon began to turn around and agree, but stopped as he noticed of all things a human boy standing on the rooftop of the building across from theirs, that someone flanked by a four winged dragon man like digimon. "And who are you? The local hero come to stop us?"

Ryu and Cyberdramon simply standing there as they watched Taimon yell out his questions. "A copy." Turning around, Ryo simply signaled for Cyberdramon to follow him as he had seen enough. "He's just a copy."

"They don't matter," Taimon said, "Let's go hunting.""Right," Black-Agumon cheered as he happily chased Taimon.

--------

"My lord," a digimon stuttered as he bowed to Metal-Etemon. "Aren't you giving him too much freedom?"

"No." Metal-Etemon said, "He's acting like I did."

-------

A little later in the Real World, Guilmon smile as ran to his tamers. "No luck find a way into the Digi-World," Tai said.

"I don't think it will be that easy," Takato said. "It never is, kid." The gruff voice caused them turn around to see Yamaki staring down at them, his sun glasses gleaming in the light. "But this is about more then just you two."

Snapping one finger, he grinned as several Hypnos agents stormed out to surround them. "It's about your digimons as well!" Glaring at him, Tai and Agumon slowly eased backwards. "What about them?" Flicking open his lighter, Yamaki gave a soft sigh. "I wanted to wait until all of you were together, but those damn politicians forced my hand." Snapping the lid on the lighter shot, Yamaki stood up straight and glared right back at them. "Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, you kid and Agumon are under arrest, on suspicion on working with the digimons attacking the city."

"Agumon Digivolve to Greymon," Tai's partner yelled. Tai pulled Takato onto Greymon. Yamaki chased after them. The trees hid them from the helicopter. A little later, Yamaki stop to look around. In a large pipe under him, Tai and Takato sat with their partner. "This isn't good," Takato said, "How do I tell my parents about this?" "So they chase you too," Henry said as he stumbled into the room. He fell to the floor breathing heavily.

The six wait around for a while. "So you got away as well," Rika said.

"Henry," Suzy cried as she ran into the place."Suzy what are you doing here?" Henry asks. "I brought her here," Jeri said.

A soft laugh breaking through their nervousness had them turn around to see Makuramon, a smirk on the monkey devas face as he faced down the collected group of tamers and one digi-destined. "Are you ready to accept the offer boy, or will you still attempt to find your own way to the digital world?"

While speaking, Makuramon kept a close eye on the tamers, but grinned as he remembered that now that the light of evolution was gone, they would be easy pickings. "Before you think of it boy, just remember this, your friends can't help you, without the light of evolution to evolve their partners."

"That is way I won't come with you," Tai said, "It is even more dangerous."

"There is no way for you to get into Digi-World," Makuramon said. "I found a way," Guilmon said, "At my den."

Makuramon jump before them and said, "I won't let you..." Renamon kick him in the back."Lets go," Renamon said.

As they ran, Takato turn to Jeri and said, "Once we leave you stay here, it's too dangerous for you without a partner."

When they got to the den, they hear, "Stop right there!" They turn to Yamaki with other men pointing guns at them.

Tai step back. "Come on," Tai yelled as he rush into the hut.

Yamaki ran after them. He watched as the last drop into a hole. Landing on the bottom of the hole, Yamaki look down a short tunnel at a glowing sphere. "Do we follow?" one of this men ask.

"No," Yamaki said, "There is no way back...yet."

----- Lifting his head, Zhuqiaomon eyes flared up with power as roared."They're here, both the outsider and those humans who've been standing in our way."

Looking up, the reaming devas smirked at the statement from Zhuqiaomon, each of them more then ready to gain revenge for the loss of their comrades. "Lord Zhuqiaomon, leave it us, we'll crush them now that they can't evolve anymore." Staring down at his servants, Zhuqiaomon grinned as he watched them. "Very well, Makuramon, Vikaralamon, Majiramon and Chatsuramon, destroy them all." "And what about Antiramon?" Chatsuramon asked as he stepped forward, his eyes narrowed in thought as he waited for an answer to his question. "She has allowed herself to be enslaved by a human."

Zhuqiaomon closing his eyes as anger flared through him. "Destroyer her, and load her data if you wish to do so." In the shadows of the room, a humanoid digimon chuckled as he waved around a double barreled shotguns, taking mock aim at each of the four devas. "So they are here huh, should be fun to find them and crush them into the ground, a little payback would be nice right about now."

Elsewhere Tai look up at the sky. "This is not our Digi-World," he said. "You said it," Agumon answer as he help Tai out of the creator.

"Where do we go now?" Rika ask. "I've never been here," Guilmon said."Zhuqiaomon palace," Lopmon said.

"How would you know that?" Henry asks. "I live near it," Lopmon said, "I just never seen this place before."

"Lets look for other digimons," Tai said, "There friendly digimons as well. They know something."

Far away from them, Taimon had the biggest smirk on his face as he watched the image on Metal-Etemon's main computer. "So, my worthless copy is here." chuckling as he stepped forward, he stopped and stared back towards the place the metallic monkey normally sat, now empty as he was out giving orders to his forces. "I'll crush him alright, and then you as well."

"Soon everyone will fear us." His words aimed at Black Agumon as he started walking. "We are the ones who shall rule this world."

"You can deal with hid only after he is away from the tamers," Etemon says, "You can't deal with that many. I'm sure the Devas would want to stop the Tamers."

"That s the only use for them," Taimon said.

Tai look around. "Nothing but rocks and sand," Tai said as he pull he scoop from his eye.

"You should be able to find something. You been in places like this before," Rika yelled.

"Why don't you fox have a look around," Tai yelled toss the scoop to Rika. "She comes from this world."

"Enough," Renamon said, "This place is not as safe as the Real World. We need to work together here." She took the scoop and look at the land around. "It seems I found something."

"What is it?" Guilmon ask. Renamon did a quick double check and then grinned as she tossed the scoop back at Tai. "A transaction, we can catch a ride on a trailmon if we're lucky." Crossing her arms with a serious expression, she gazed around at the group. "Don't get to reckless up ahead, if there are any digimons around, it's best not to cause any trouble." Rika merely smirking as she ran a hand over her deck of cards, knowing full well that even if they got into trouble, they would get through it, the hard way if need be. "Let's just go Renamon, and you gogglehead, keep a low profile." The last part aimed at Tai as she sent a glare in his direction. "Word might have gotten out about you."

"What about the digimons that found out about you?" Tai ask.

"This sovereign may reward them if you are stop." "We need to find food," Henry said, "We don't have any." "I guess we're walking," Takato said.

------

Meanwhile in the real world, Yamaki stood wondering how to tell about the kids entering the other world. "Do we have some way to get them from the Digi-World?" He asked. He turned to watch Janyu enter. "There is something I need to tell you about your son."

Stopping, Janyu faced Yamaki head on. "What about him, is he okay?"

Flicking open is lighter, Yamaki didn't really know how to break the news, but felt that even if were a crude way of informing him, it had to be done. "He was seen together with several of the children with digimons, we tried to bring them in for questioning but they jumped through a wild gate, as far as far we know, he's in the digital world with the others."

"We need to find a way to get him back," Janyu yell in a panic, "We need..." His eyes widen as he jaw drop. "Suzy was also said that she was going with Henry. Was they a little girl with them?"

"There could have been," Yamaki said.

"I need to call home," Janyu mutter as he ran off.

"We need to find a way to contact them," Yamaki said, "We need to find them and find some way to get them something to communicate with us." Yamaki nodding as he listen, closing his lighter he glanced up. "There maybe one thing we could try, it was abandoned after it failed our tests." "If it will work, it will allow us to send a vessel, an ark if you will, into the digital world." Snapping open his lighter, Yamaki let out a deep sigh. "The problem is, that it is not finished, we need all the monster makers to fix it completely." Meanwhile, Tai cover his eye as sand jab into his hand. "The wind is picking up," he said. "We need to find cover," Henry said as he holds his sister. "It getting worst." "There a cave near by," Takato says.

They slip into the cave mouth. Tai turn to watch the land beyond the cave mouth slowly fad into sand hurdling through the air. The cave is to arcs coming to a point. Tai turn to the shadow of the deep cave. "We need to explore this cave," Tai said, "There is no telling what is down there."

"Well, we'll never find out if we stay out here." Renamon cut in as she simply stepped forward and into the cave, her tail hitting both Tai and Agumon as she walked past them. "Are you coming?"

Following right after her, Tai stopped as he frowned, a very familiar smell hitting his nose the instant he stepped inside the cave. "Agumon, can you smell that too?"

"Yeah, its Numemons." Agumon responded as he could remember that foul smell anywhere.

"Get out of here," A green slime yelled as it slithered into view.

"There is a storm out there," Tai said.

"He said get out," the second Numemons said.

"This is our cave," the last Numemons yelled.

"Can't we stay until the storm pass?" Agumon ask.

"No," the first slime digimon yelled, "Numesludge." Agumon push Tai from the attack. Renamon roll from the attack. "We have no choose but to attack," Rika said. "Pepper Breath!" "Diamond Storm!" "Bunny Blast!" The Numemon's screaming loudly as the three rookie digimons tore into them, the small mollusk digimons moving around in utter chaos, one of them striking back every now and then in an attempt to chase out the humans and the digimons. The fight would have lasted longer, if not for one thing. "What's the meaning of this!" A loud voice yelling as its owner emerged from the back of the cave. "Can't a king be allowed to get some rest around here?" The first Numemon freezing as it turned to face the digimon slithering into view. "Your highness, these humans and their digimons just barge din here and."

"Silence!" The digimon roared back as it came fully into view, its grey colored snail like body holding a cheap tin and cobber crown on its back, with a black moustache bristling with anger. "Is it not enough that you failed to stop that rotten boy and his Black Agumon from destroying our village? Must you pick a fight with even more humans so soon after that."

"Look he is the one with the Black Agumon," a numemon yelled as her point at Tai. "Look there cloths are not the same," Black King Numemon said, "Second his hair is darker and he has a normal agumon with him." "We enter to get out of the storm," Tai said, "Tell me of this human with the black Agumon." "Very well," Black King Numemon said, "I just got out of my bath. Oh how I miss them..." "Stay on the story," Renamon said. "Never rush a king," Black King Numemon said, "But See that I don't want to waste my time, that was haft of my village burst into flames. If any of my subject try to stop the fire as destroy before they could get ready. We were force to watch the flame eat our home. Then a human came laughing from the flames with a black agumon. My best guard charge at them. That black Agumon wipe him out with ease. Then they came at us. We ran as that black agumon digivolve." "Did you see how he digivolve?" Tai ask "Those that did are no long here," a numemon said. "Enough my time is need somewhere else," Black KingNumemon said, "You can stay at the mouth of the cave until the storm stops. Then you leave."

"Stupid blob." Agumon muttered out as he sat down, making sure to always keep an eye on the back of the cave that the numemon's had occupied. "We could kick his behind in no time, so why are we doing what he's saying?"

Rika turned her head to face the digimon with a dark expression. "Because of what he just said." Her attention moving towards Tai who were standing in the cave opening rather silently. "Remember, a messy haired human and a black Agumon destroyed their home."

Her comment earning a nod from Renamon as she moved towards the shadows. "Metal-Etemon must have succeed in copying you kid." Her hands clenching up as she did her best to hide a frown. "But if he has, why hasn't he sent it against us yet?"

"He must not know about us," Rika said, "We need to keep it hidden."

"Did you find anything?" Takato ask.

"So slime live in deep in the cave," Rika said, "Also spiky hair have a evil brother and they though he came back. We need keep Etemon from learning of us."

Meanwhile the remaining devas stand around the room. The bird sovereign hovered over them. "Humans are spoiling this land," Zhuqiaomon yelled, "Find them and stomp them out."

Elsewhere Taimon said looking at a group of koromon run away. "I want some minions," he said, "Help me gather them up. I want as many as we can get."

"Only a few will live through the training," Black Agumon said as he digivolved.

"Only the strong survive." Taimon responded as he watched the koromons run away, a faint feeling of anger flowing through him as he turned his back on the carnage. "Only the strong."

Metal-Etemon annoyed him lately, the metallic monkey may have created him, but he was holding him back, refusing him to destroy this Tai that he had been based on. "I have to destroy him, I have to, I'm the best version of us."

A dark laughter escaped him as he walked forward." And only the strongest of us will survive when we do fight, my brother." "Then what?" Black Agumon asked, "After we win then what?" Taimon turn to the black dinosaur and twist his lips into a smile. Later, Tai felt force into the side of his gut. He opened his eyes to see Rika standing over him. "Come on Spiky," Rika yell, "We're going. Look the storm is dead." "Alright," Tai groan as he pushes to his feet. "What are we going?" Agumon ask. "The place with the largest number of digimons," Renamon said, "The humans stay here. With Guilmon, We want to hide so we need to hide those that are strange." "I'm not strange." Henry protested as Terriermon did his best to hide his grin, while Suzy were busy hugging Lopmon next him, telling her to come right back in one piece. "Besides, what should we in the meantime, I don't just want to wait around here?" Giving him a short look, Tai shrugged as he turned to look around the area. "Like it or not, they're right, it would be best for us to lay low while they scout around." Picking a good spot, Tai sat down and leaned back against a small rock. "Besides, we stick out a good deal, back home there were barely a digimon who knew what a human looks like; I guess it must be the same around here."

Pulling out his deck of cards as he finished talking, Tai grinned at him. "Besides, I'll take you on in a quick game if you want to."

"No way," Rika answered, "You only play for a few days." "I'll play you," Takato said. "I'm going to rest," Rika said. "Bye Tai," Agumon wave as the digimons left. "Let's see if there is a box that big enough for them." "Or a digimon costume," Terriermon answer, "It feels good on the giving side of things for once." "It does," Renamon said, "don't forget that we are here to make to find out about the Deva and ad the copy." "Too bad we don't have anything to pay with," Lopmon said, "Also, why is Guilmon staying with them?" "I never see a guilmon before," Renamon answered and they need a digimon to protect them." They look at a small number of buildings. Black smoke rise from a trailmon. The streets cover by rumbling masses. "Look a trailmon. If we can hid them then we can travel fast and not walk," Terriermon cheered. "There crowd in there," Renamon said, "Don't get separated." "Too late." Agumon responded as he watched the place where Guilmon, Terriermon and Lopmon had just been, each of the three digimons running of in a different direction. "You know this reminds me of something, just wish I knew what it was."Noticing Guilmon barging into a food store, Agumon felt a sudden dread as loud noise and screams could be heard from within. "Guilmon, don't attack them!"Renamon stood still for a few seconds as even Agumon left, no doubt going to join Guilmon in ruining everything. "Those Idiots!" "Guilmon," Agumon yelled, "You were to stay with the others?" "But I got hungry," Guilmon answer. "We can't afford any food," Agumon said as he ran in front of the larger digimon. "I don't want to do something like cleaning dishes to pay them back," Agumon grunted as the red digimon slowly move.

"Renamon, I could use your help.""If you want," Renamon says appearing next to them. Elsewhere, Terriermon ran up to a cute digimon and ask, "What is a cute floramon doing here?""Shopping," the digimon said raising a basket. "So what you sign?" Terriermon ask. "You're kidding right?" The digimon responded as he gave him a look of disbelief. "I can't believe anyone still use an outdated pickup line like that." looking past Terriermon, Floramon suddenly grinned wickedly as a large shadow fell over them. "Hiya sweaty, could you get rid of this idiot for me?" Terriermon gulped as he turned to find a gorrilamon looming over him, a look of deep anger on his face. "You' are so deleted buster!" A large fist moved right towards him as Gorrilamon yelled out the words. Renamon blink as screams pass her. She watches Terrirmon running down the street. "I'll get him," Renamon said, "You keep Guilmon from eating anything." Elsewhere, Rika moan. "What wrong with that red dino?" Rika ask, "We ordered him to stay and now we don't have a single digimon." "We just want to see the Digi-World," Takato said "We need to stay here," Henry said, "I hope Terriermon is not getting into trouble." In the town, Terriermon scream as the large digimon chase him. "I come up with a new pick up line," Terriermon said as he looks behind him.  
"That not it," gorrilamon yelled. He watches a shadow block his view of his prey. He stops as he looks for the terriermon. "Where did he go?" the gorrilamon ask looking at the few other digimons around. Renamon merely glanced back at him before pointing down another street. "He went that way." Her expression completely neutral as she turned back to look at a small display of fruit. The gorillamon roared as he charged down the street, smashing up everything and everyone that got in his way. "You can't escape me, you hear? I'll delete you!"

"Thanks, Renamon," Terriermon said step from a corner. "We're leaving," Renamon answer, "I can't handle this." She yanks Terriermon up and walked off.

Meanwhile, Lopmon bow to a gatomon. "Thanks you," Lopmon said, "I now know how to get home. I just need to find the others." Lopmon walk down the street. She stops to see Agumon pulling the ears of Guilmon. "I wish they are harder to find." She walks up to them. She watches as Guilmon swaying his head. "What are you doing?" "I trying to keep him from eating use into dept," Agumon yelled. "I know where we need to go," Lopmon said. "Good that means we can leave this town," Renamon said, "Where do we go?" Lopmon rub the back of her head. "That's the think," she said, "We need to take a trailmon." ----- "Where are they?" Metal-Etemon spat out the words as he watched the countless screens around him, one hand clenched up as he pounded it against a wall. "Damn it, now that destined brat and Taimon are both missing, who said they could leave anyway?" The metallic monkey slowly stopping as he frowned, a dark feeling sliding through the room as he lifted his head up to see Makuramon and a large, grey colored digimon holding a shotgun walk out of the shadows of his chamber. "Now what? I'm hunting for the kid as I promised, as well as helping you deal with the tamers, so what do you want now?" "That little human thing you made," Makuranmon growl, "That thing is causing trouble all over. He's burning village and hunting their inhabitants. My lord wants you to stop it or we will." "Sorry, Baby. I have little control over it," Metal-Etemon said.

"You made something that you can't control," Makuranmon said. "I made sure he can't hurt me," Metal-Etemon said, "We don't have anything to worry about.""What about the others?" Makuranmon ask."It needs to experiment," Metal-Etemon said."There is will be destroyed," Makuranmon said as he steps back."He will get those that attack him," Metal-Etemon whisper.Meanwhile, Renamon look at the four humans as Lopmon finish explaining about what she learns. The human remain silent just look at the brown digimon. Rika cross her arms and release a silent growl. Takato rub the back of his head."So to get on trailmon we need to play digimon or go in cargo," Rika said, "This is great. We go home and we get lock up and we show ourselves here we get attack."

"How do we get the money?" Henry asks. "I pose as a cargo watcher," Lopmon said, "I need to get back. You all can hide in the cargo." The cargo wasn't much to talk about, Taichi mused as he found himself sitting behind a large box of something that smelled like an army of numemons had been attacking it for months. "Wherever we're going, it had better have a decent bath."Rika silently agreed with him as she too had been forced to hide behind the same box, the rest of the places taken up by Takato, Henry and Suzy. "I bet he did this to us deliberately, the little sneak." Her voice muffled as she tried talking with her nose closed. "First thing first, I get to kick his furry behind, and take a bath first.""I know why there were no one else who would agree to watch this," Takato said as he cover this nose. "We could use some air."

"Henry I don't like this smell," Suzy whine to her brother next to her."There is not much we can do," Henry answered, "We need to toughen it out."Outside the train cart, Lopmon listen to a digitamamon. "Make sure that no one enter that cart with my cargo," The egg digimon said, "Give the cargo only to the person that know the password." He wisher into Lopmon ears. "Your friends can travel with you as payment to watch the cargo." The digitamamon jump from the train and walk off. "We just relax and we can get there," Terriermon said as he drop in a soft chair. "This is comfy."

"And dangerous." The word spoken calmly as a round digimon wearing a purple head mask landed on the top of the cart, a small sword in his right hand and a throwing star in the other. "I Ninjamon, have been hired to take you out."Diving down at them with his sword, he laughed as he nearly cut both digimons in half. "Lord Metal-Etemon, will pay me well when I tell him of your demise.""We don't know what you're talking about," Renamon said."Nice try," Ninjamon said, I never seen a digimon like him." He points at Guilmon.

"We should have hidden him," Terriermon grunted.

"Why did you just walk up to us?" Lopmon ask, "You should attack and take use by surprise.""And hint to other bounty hunters," Ninjamon said, "I wanted to wait until the trailmon gets us away from the town. And we just left." He jumps at Renamon. "Ninja Knife Throwing" He watch the fox digimon fade away."Diamond Storm!"Doing a quick roll, Ninjamon used his throwing star to deflect that attack, smirking as he used the chance to make a strike at Terrirmon, missing completely as Lopmon charged him from behind. "Feh, three rookies will not get the best of me!"Tossing them off, he felt Renamon moving in for an attack from behind. "Think you stand a chance against a trained Ninja?" Jumping up and landing on Renamon's and, Ninjamon merely smirked as he dida round house kick right into the fox digimon's face. "All of you will fall to my ninja skills"

"We'll see," Renamon says. She jump and fade away. Guilmon growl and charge at the ninja digimon. Ninjamon drop to the ground. He easily kick Guilmon's ankle. Guilmon scream as he drop to the ground. His head slam into the wall. "Pepper Breath," Agumon yelled sending a fire ball at the champion. Ninjamon punch broke the attack.He turns to Agumon. "You are not skill enough," he said, "Ninja Knife Throwing." Agumon duck to avoid having splinters from the boards drop on him."Pepper breath!" Spitting out a fireball as he hit the deck, Agumon grinned as it at least hit Ninjamon, causing him to drop his sword from the surprise. "Alright, got you, now to."

"Hardly." Standing up Ninjamon cursed as he felt Terriermon and Lopmon tackle him, the force of the blows causing him to stumble forward. "Ah, Enough!" Spinning around with his hands full of knives, he smirked at them. "Time to die you little pests!"In quick moves, Terriemon and Lopmon jump behind a train seat. Between there noses a blade pierce."Come on out," Ninjamon snares as he threw more knifes at them. A red blur charge at his side. She leaps up and land on Guilmon's head. He gouge Guilmon's eye with his hand before he jump off. "Isn't there a single on that can stand up to me in a fight."

"I can." Ninjamon turn to see a large brushing pointing in his face.

Screaming as he was violently shoved backwards, Ninjamon cursed as he felt the wall of the train cart hit him. "You, you think this means anything." Laughing as he jumped upward, Ninjamon pulled out a handful of throwing knives, holding each of them easily as he bounded off the roof of the train cart. "There are other, even worse bounty hunters out to get you, but don't worry, I'll kill you now myself!" "I fought stronger digimons," Taomon says as she points her brush at Ninjamon once again.

"Go ahead and try," The champion digimon says, "I took down ultimates before." He charges at the higher level digimon.

Taomon swing her brush to knock the digimon. She watches the digimon recover. "Since you know where we are, I can't let you live," Taomon says. "Talisman of Light"Screaming loudly as his data was ripped apart; Ninjamon cast one last angry glare down at the digimons. "You can't win forever, someday; you will all be deleted as well."

Watching as Ninjamon finished deleting, Taomon merely snorted before reaching out and loading the data. "This Metal-Etemon is starting to annoy me." As she spoke, she regarded Agumon with a passive look. "I think it's time, we brought the fight to him for once.""We're out numbered," Lopmon said, "How do we take that many out?"

"We just stop Metal-Etemon and the other would leave," Taomon says as she changed into Renamon. "Where do we find the Metal-Etemon?" Lopmon ask. "Ninjamon knew," Guilmon says, "He spoke of others." "I need to finish the shipment," Lopmon says. "I'm going to talk to the Rika," Renamon says, "I'll tell her what he said."Agumon on the other hand where busy staring out at the digital world passing by, a concerned expression on his face. "Just how many, digimons does Metal-Etemon have working for him anyway?"It had been somewhat easy back home, but now he had powerful digimons on his side, a base and allies that could travel to the human world. "Not to mention we're outnumbered."

Renamon walk into the cargo room. She covers her nose. She quickly spoke, "We dealt with the ninjamon. He spoke of other digimons searching for us. It seams we still stand out with you hiding.""There is no other guilmon in this world," Rika says, "And he off running around.""Our group may stand out to," Renamon says, "They should be looking for a renamon, terriermon and a lopmon as well. We will claim that the attack was to get the cargo. I'll move each one of you to a good hiding place and then we will leave town.""It's best we all fade from view as soon as we can," Henry says, "We are getting hunted by more than just Metal-Etemon." "So then what?" Takato ask, "What are our goal.""We should find a way to stop the hunts for us," Rika says, "We need to attack before they can get us."Metal-Etemon snarled as he listened to the report from a random rookie level servant, one hand clenching up hard enough to damage his throne. "Even those stupid bounty hunters can't kill them."

Standing up, he leveled his glare at Mega-Kabuterimon and Warumonzaemon. "You two, go and destroy them, don't fail me this time! I want that human brat brought to me so I can kill him myself, the others you can kill as much as you like."The metallic monkey twisting his head as a soft laughter reached him. Taimon and Black Agumon moved out of the darkness and into the light of his throne room. "And where have you been, I want you along with them, bring me Taichi Yagami alive!""Must I?" Taimon ask, "I had some other plans.""My plans are your plans," Metal-Etemon yells."Fine," Taimon says, "So where is he?""No one return knowing his location," Metal-Etemon, "I want you to lead the hunt this time.""If I catch him then I get to do what I want," Taimon says."Agree," Metal-Etemon says.On the train, Tai felt the rumble slow. He pushes the large door. He looks the large city pass by. "Just great," Rika says, "Now we're in the middle of a busy city.""Let's finds a place to hide first," Henry says as he hops from the slow train.Moving quietly through the city's back streets, the humans and digimon did their best to avoid drawing in any kind of attention, hoping that the few digimons who did notice them wouldn't start any trouble."You know, there wasn't any place like this in my digital world." Taichi commented as he watched what looked like the Tokyo Tower in the distance. "The only real city we saw was the Yokomon village."Stopping, Tai glanced over in confusion as a humanoid figure dressed in a cloak and hood stared at him, a strange bipedal dragon man like digimon next to him. "Ah, can anyone else see that guy over there?""Not now spiky head," Rika grunt, "We need to get out of here." She grabs Tai's shirt and yank. She forces him into the shadows between some boxes. "He was spacing out." She flings Tai into Takato. "How are we going to get out of here?""Should we go through the sewer?" Takato ask."The sewers are just the home for more digimons," Renamon says. "I think there is a human with a cloak back there," Tai says with his back to the group."If there is a human he must be wearing a costume," Suzy says."We could us some cloaks or something," Henry says."I'll get some," Renamon says, "The rest stay here.""Gets some food while you're out," Rika says.

Staring after Taichi and Rika, the cloaked human growled as he stepped back into the shadows as well. "That boy, that was Taichi, the real one." Glancing down at his left hand, Ryo clenched it up as he snarled. "I'll make him pay for stranding me in this world, as well as betraying me at that championship tournament."

Next to him, Cybardramon merely gnashed his teeth as he fought against the rage and need to destroy everything around them, to delete as many digimons as he could, no matter what the price was.

Renamon turn as strong murder aura ooze passes her. 'What is that?' Renamon thought, 'We need to get out of here.' She rests her foot at the edge of a building's roof. She looks down at the streets below. Digimon of all shapes and sizes tried to force their way through, many hidden under brown cloaks. Vendors fought for their voice to gain perceive over the others but each failed leaving a bitter noise in her ears. A cheering soon over came it. She looked further down the street to see two Ogremons fighting.

She jumped from the building. She leaps over the building. Large digimon flew over her. She passes other digimon traveling over the building. She stops by the cries for help. She stop look at small little alley. A biyomon huddle in a corner as a group in cloak surrounds her.

Renamon drop to a lower roof. She leaps at the tallest digimon cloak digimon. With a mighty kick, the largest digimon drop to the ground. Two other digimon starts turn. Renamon release a high kick at one head. The she knee the other. She hears a step came behind her. She push back elbowing another digimon. Then she grabs it head and flips the digimon to the ground. The last three cloak digimons spread around.

One pushes its hood down showing an agumon. He tilts his head up as small flames left his mouth. A blunt force hammered into his chin as Renamon counterattacked before he could even get to attack. His head slammed into the wall. "Come on," the fox digimon says as she turns to the last two digimon, "Or you can drop your cloaks and run." Two cloaks cover her face as she listens to stepping running from her. Renamon turn to the biyomon. "You should leave here," she says as she pulls the cloaks from a digimon on the ground.

"Thank," Biyomon says before she start to take off.

Renamon sniff the cloak. She caught trying to get the rotting food odder from her nose. "They smell but they should work."

Moving quietly through the streets, Tai and the rest of them kept shooting nervous looks around the area as more and more digimons seemed to show up around them, all of them were wearing the same cloaks. "What's the idea with the cloaks; I've never seen any other digimons wearing them."

Rika, frowning at the messy haired boy's comment took the chance to look around more determined, increasing her frown as she spotted a poster on the wall. "Seems your dark side's been through here as well, he's ordered all digimons to wear cloaks as a show of alliance to him."

"It gets worse." Henry spoke out as he looked down a wider street, seeing the larger posters planted around the other buildings. "He's put out a new bounty on our heads, one million digi dollars for each of us."

They walk down the street. Those in cloak walk pass. While those not in cloaks step away letting them pass. Soon they left the city

"I know this place," Lopmon says.

"So what now?" Jeri ask

Rika lift up a poster. "This wanted poster also tells us how to get to them. We should attack them."

"That's sound good," Tai says, "It would be better to deal with this and then find Calumon."

"It would be fast if we didn't need to deal with this at all," Rika says.

"I didn't ask for this," Tai yell.

"Enough," Henry says, "We are still close to the city. Jeri and Suzy needs to learn about digi-modify."

"I could use some more cards," Tai says as he looks at his newer digivice.

"We could all use some time off." Takato mumbled out as he walked a bit faster to get up to the front of the group. "We've been on the run ever since we came here; it's making us all cranky."

Agumon nodding in agreement as he thought about it, the other goggle wearing boy had made some sense with his comment. "I agree, as things are, we're too much under attack, we need to relax before pressing on."

Shooting a quick look around, the small reptile digimon pointed a claw off to the left of them, noticing a farm house and barn a good deal away from them and the city. "There, that place over there looks fine; we can hide in the large building and relax."

"It is him." Ryo almost spat out as he looked at the group up ahead of them, hiding behind a tree while doing his best to keep Cyberdramon under control. "But how can Tai even be here, he should be back home in the other world."


End file.
